Holidays and Holy Days
by erinmar13
Summary: Starting with Halloween, Myka and Helena spend the holidays together, with a revealing and exciting trip to Myka's parents' on New Years.
1. Happy Halloween

Myka spent past week meticulously planning her Halloween costume. She'd tried to pry HG's costume from the woman, but she was being as secretive as Myka. But if Helena's was as nice as Myka's, it would be well worth the surprise. Myka stood at the foot of her bed, looking at the dress spread out over the comforter. She cocked her head to the side, pondering. This would be difficult to do alone. Of course it would be, though, they had servants to dress you back then. Myka laughed as the thought that crossed her mind. Where i_was_/i Claudia?

Myka poked her head into the hallway. "Hey, Claud. You up here?"

There was a delay before she answered from behind her closed door. "Out in a sec, Myka."

Hmm. What was she up to?

Myka waited, formulating a plan of attack. If they lifted it, she could slip under it. Claudia could do the laces in the back, she could get the buttons in the front. She'd take care of the rest, no, no she couldn't do that with the skirt in the way. So either have Claudia see her in them beforehand or have her do it for her after the dress was on. Yeah, that was so not an option. Maybe she could figure a way without having to do either. Hmm. She could solve this puzzle. Without asking Helena for help.

Claudia was giggling when she opened Myka's door. The woman stood in the center of the room, chewing her lip, twirling her hair and staring quizzically at a dress. But that wasn'twhy Claudia was laughing. Well, not entirely. "What's up?"

Myka pointed to the dress. "I cannot put this on by myself. I need your help." Claudia burst into a full laugh. "What is so funny?" Myka feigned indigence.

"Nothing, nothing. So you need my help?"

"Yes."

Claudia eyed the dress. It was a puzzle box in fabric. "Any idea how we're going to do this?"

"Kinda." Myka blushed. "But first, I have to put something else on. Hold on a minute."

"Sure. Not a prob. Patience is my middle name."

Myka smiled at her. "Right. I'll be right back." She closed herself in the bathroom.

There was a soft knock on Myka's door and it started to open. Claudia shot to it, stopping it after only a crack. "Oh." HG was surprised by the resistance.

"Ah ah."

"Claudia. Let me in."

She smiled. "Nope."

"Where's Myka?"

"In the bathroom."

"Let me in. I want to see her costume."

Claudia grinned and shook her head, her sneakered foot blocking the door. "Not gonna happen HG. Myka wants it to be a surprise." She leaned in, whispering. "And so do you."

HG narrowed her eyes. "Claudia..."

"Nope. I'm not going to let you in. Take it elsewhere, or I'll spill the beans on i_your_/i costume."

HG raised her chin, noble even in defeat. "You win this one Ms. Donovan. This will not be forgotten." She turned and strutted off.

Claudia closed the door and leaned against it. HG would be pissed til she saw Myka at the party. Then all thoughts of Claudia would be pushed from her mind. And later, much later, thank yous. Myka came out of the bathroom with a slightly sheepish expression. She had her jeans on still, though unbuttoned and unzipped. Instead of her shirt was a tight black corset that did i_not_/i leave much of Myka's body to the imagination. Claudia's eyes went wide. Oh, many, many thank yous from HG. "Whoa."

Myka turned bright red. "I can't..."

"No no. Myka, you look awesome. I just wasn't expecting it." Claudia put her eyes back in her head and took in Myka. "Very hubba hubba."

Myka smiled. "Thank you. Can you make sure all the hooks in the back are okay?" Myka turned around and Claudia came over.

"Yeah. Look good to me."

Myka faced her, eyes on the dress. "Now, time for that thing."

"It's not gonna eat me, right?"

Myka made a face and replied flatly. "No, Claudia, it's not going to eat you. Now help me get it over my head." There were not too many times in her life that Myka regretted being tall. This was now added to the list. Bunching up the fabric of the skirt was a project in itself. And once it was gather up, there was still the bodice to deal with. Myka finally resorted to half squirming into the dress as it lay on the bed and half pulling it over her head, Claudia pulling on the skirt. "How in the hell did they put these things on back then?"

Claudia smirked. "Maybe you can ask HG later."

Myka tugged on the bodice, making sure it sat straight on her hips. "Okay. Can you get the laces for me?" Myka pointed over her shoulder. "I can get all these buttons." Claudia circled Myka. She started pulling the black ribbon taut. Myka worked on the myriad little buttons on the front. She became convinced as she did so that they were for show and the laces were what held the bodice in place. Myka managed to get each silver button done as Claudia pulled one last time on the laces and tied them off in a bow.

"Done. That all?"

"No. My shoes are over there, the black heels."

Claudia looked. "No. You don't want heels. Wear these instead. Not as sexy, but trust me." Claudia put a pair of flat-soled boots in front of Myka.

"Okay. One last thing."

"Yeah?"

Myka cringed. "Pull my pants off?"

"Uh. Ha ha. Sure, Myka, why not?" Claudia tossed her hands up.

Myka pulled her jeans down to her thighs as best she could and sat down on the bed. She held onto something underneath the denim as Claudia pulled her jeans off. Black stockings. She slipped on her shoes. "Okay. I think that's it." Myka took a mental inventory. "Damn. I forgot about my hair."

"I can do it." Claudia perked up. "What do you want? Like a bun thing? Or pulled back?"

Myka smiled. "I was going to put it up. Pull it back tight and up off my neck."

"I can totally do that." Claudia grabbed Myka's brush and some ties and pins from the bathroom and hopped on the bed behind Myka. "So, the dress...for HG?"

Myka sucked in her lips, busted. "Yes."

Claudia grinned. "That's adorable, you know?"

Myka smiled wide. "I certainly hoped so."

"She'll love it."

"I was hopeful for that as well."

"Yeah, not gonna be an issue."

Myka was quiet for a while before probing. "Have you seen Helena's costume?"

Claudia laughed. "Yep."

Myka waited for more, but Claudia was not forthcoming. "Is it nice?"

Claudia beamed. "Yep."

Again Myka waited, but again Claudia said nothing else. Myka sighed in frustration.

Claudia laughed. Claudia Donovan, Keeper of Secrets. "You'll like it, Myka. I promise." She put one last hair pin in place and surveyed her work. "Sweet. There ya go."

Myka pushed off the bed to check her hair. She looked in the bathroom mirror, craning her neck this way and that. It looked very good. "Thanks, Claud. It looks great."

Claudia smiled. "Awesome. HG's already headed to town, you should probably be on your way soon."

"You going to put on your costume?"

"Yeah. I'll be out there in a bit."

"Pete?"

"Oh, Captain No-beard is already stalking the town for booty." They both stared, suddenly aware of the innuendo. And the fact that it was quite probably true.

"Leena?"

"She'll be there later. A few things here to mess with first, she said."

"And Artie?" Myka had a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Old Man Nielson is hunkered down in the warehouse. Too grown up for any kind of fun."

Myka frowned. She eyed Claudia sideways. "And how many pranks did you rig up for him?"

Claudia smirked. "A few."

"Mm hmm."

"You better go. Don't want to keep your other half waiting." Claudia shooed Myka out of her own room.

There were few spectacles as wondrous as what a farming community could turn out for the most important of harvest holidays. The main thoroughfare was lit up with jack-o-lanterns and candles; the storefronts were covered in fake spiderwebs, black cats, bats and ominous eyes. Orange and purple lights dangled over the streets. In the square was the focus of the festivities: a dunk tank—a little mean for late autumn in South Dakota, apple bobbing, a hay bale maze with signs leading the way to a much larger corn maze. Entries for the pumpkin carving contest were lined up along a table. Booths for funnel cakes and caramel apples and other goodies were off to the side. Children ran through the square, hiding behind decorations and scaring each other. The adults mingled in a slow manner, walking lazily around the field.

Myka scanned the place for a familiar form. She recognized a thin frame leaning against the pole of a scarecrow. HG hung on the fringes, watching. Myka came up behind her, slipping her hand in Helena's. HG first jerked away, almost dropping the cup of hot cider in her other hand, surprised by the intrusion. But as Myka's strong fingers curled around hers, she recognized the touch and held fast. "Hi." Myka's voice was high and sweet.

"Hello, Myka."

Myka took in HG. Her hair was done in ringlets all over with pieces pulled up, but most of it still fell in raven waterfalls around her shoulders. She wore a long white gown with a gold rope around her waist. The fabric was loose, but held to her body in just the right places. It was sleeveless, the fabric gathered at the shoulders and pinned with gold brooches. She seemed shorter and Myka realized that instead of her boots, HG had on flat leather sandals that laced over her feet and up her calves. Myka blushed when she put it all together. Helena was dressed as a Greek goddess. She looked up at her face. Helena looked at her with an expression of dignity, well aware of exactly what she was doing but feigning innocence.

"What? You said I was a goddess."

Myka leaned in and lowered her voice. "That was after sex."

HG leaned even closer and smiled wickedly. She purred at Myka, "And that is why I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and i_sex_/i." That last word had been filled with the very act itself so that Myka trembled.

HG let her eyes drift satisfactorily over Myka. Her hair pulled up and back in a tight roll, nary a strand out of place save for the tendrils of curls framing her gorgeous face. She so loved those curls. However, it was the dress Myka wore that captured her speech. A tight bodice of black lace over deep red silk with two lines of small silver buttons beneath her breasts pushed her chest up. Had her hands been free, HG would have run a finger over the milky flesh so exquisitely displayed. The skirt was full, black and silver with a broad red panel in front. Delicate patterns of filigrees filled the open spans of fabric. HG stared at her torso.

Myka raised an eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue?"

Helena shot her eyes instantly to meet Myka's. "Not yet." Myka swallowed hard and her chest heaved. HG's grip on Myka's hand tightened. "Is that for me?"

Myka smiled warmly. "Yes. Figured, I'd give you a taste of home."

HG smiled, her eyes distant for a moment. She came back to Myka. "Very much appreciated."

"Just wait til we get home, Aphrodite." Myka smirked at HG's widening pupils. "Come on, let's join the party." She pulled Helena away from the post and the began meandering around. "How did you do that with your hair?"

"Seems our little Claudia is quite the coiffeuse."

Myka laughed. "She jumped at the chance to do mine."

"It turned out quite well. Not exactly of the period, but it's much better."

With Claudia on mind Myka searched the crowd. She eyed her, decked out in full steampunk regalia. She and Pirate Pete were by the funnel cake booth, tearing into their fresh prizes. Claudia waggled her fingers at them.

Myka led the way, fingers still tightly entwined with Helena's. "Hey guys."

Claudia grinned wide. "Hey."

"Hi." Pete said, swallowing a bite. He looked at Myka and nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Ya alright big guy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gathered himself.

Myka smiled and licked her lips. HG grinned.

"Great job on the hair, Claud."

"Thank you, thank you." She blew on her fingers and pretended to polish them on her lapel.

HG let go of Myka's hand and reached up to gently brush a tendril behind Myka's ear. "Yes, Claudia, well done." She dropped her arm and found Myka's hand again. "And you were correct about the other item as well. I am in your debt."

Claudia smirked. "You have no idea, dude."

Really now? "What is that you have?" She asked Pete.

"Funnel cake."

"It doesn't look like cake."

"They drop cake batter in hot until it's fried, then sprinkle powdered sugar on top." Myka explained.

"That sounds delicious. May I have a bite?" HG reached her hand up. Pete instinctively pulled the plate back, protective of his food. But he looked at Myka, her face said he better share.

"Sorry. Sure." Pete held the plate out so she could tear off a piece.

Myka watched her face as she ate it, reading every expression in her eyes. It was a great pleasure of hers to watch Helena explore new things. She seemed to be enjoying this new discovery.

HG swallowed with a smile. "That was good." She looked at Myka. "I want to get one." Her face was lit up; there was a childlike enthusiasm in her voice.

Myka smiled at her. There was a pinch of sugar in the corner of Helena's lips. Myka leaned over and kissed the side of her mouth. HG felt the tip of Myka's tongue slide secretly over her skin.

All trace of the sugar removed from her lips Myka leaned back. She licked her lips. "Sure." Myka took Helena's hand and they went off to find the booth window.

"That was hot."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Dude."

Funnel cake in hand, the two women wandered over to a hay bale to sit and eat. There were torches on either side; the light from the dancing flames cast flickering shadows over their faces. "What 'other item' was Claudia right about?"

HG laughed. "Nothing, darling." She looked at Myka. She could keep no secrets from those eyes. HG smiled at her. "I tried to see you in your costume before I left this evening. She refused to let me in the room; told me I'd be happy to let it be a surprise." Her voice lowered. "She was right."

Myka grinned, thinking of Claudia's reply. 'You really have no idea how much, Helena.' Myka blanched. Claudia had also said Myka would enjoy HG's costume. "You didn't explain to Claudia...i_why_/i you picked that costume did you?"

Helena caught the shy fear in her voice. She put her hand in Myka's cheek. "No, my dear Myka, I did not. I only told her that it had special significance for you. I would never do that to you, Myka. What's shared between us in secret remains so. There is nothing more sacred to me than your trust." She smiled and kissed her.

Myka and Helena meandered around the grounds indulging their inner children just a little. They went through the hay maze. Helena got them lost on purpose to steal kisses in a dead end. Myka protested at first, but it was late and her lips tasted sweet and HG's hand on her breast felt so good. There was no way Myka could win that battle. Night waxed, the temperature waned, and the crowed thinned. They returned home.

Helena strode comfortably into Myka's bedroom. Myka came in behind her and closed the door. Before the bolt clicked home HG pinned Myka against the door. Her hands ran up and down Myka's sides, her tongue delved into Myka's mouth. Helena released her lips and began kissing Myka's breasts. With heavy breaths, she said between kisses, "God, I have wanted to do this all evening. Myka do you have any idea how exquisite you look?"

Myka, eyes closed, head back answered. "I'm beginning to get one."

HG bit the sensitive flesh and Myka gasped. Pulling Helena up, Myka kissed her deeply. HG grabbed Myka's breast with a firm hand. Myka ran her hands from Helena's hips, up her sides, over her breasts, to her shoulders. She curled her fingers around HG's arms and pushed her back enough for Myka to turn and pin Helena to the wood. She looked at Myka with fire in her eyes. Myka smiled playfully and walked into the open space of the room. "Undress me."

So that's how the game would be played tonight? Myka began slowly undoing the buttons in the front, more to keep her hands from shaking than anything. HG came up behind her, one hand undoing the laces in the back, the other snaking around Myka's side and stomach and chest, fingers finally hooking the edge of the bodice between her breasts. She ran hot kisses over the bare skin of Myka's shoulders and neck. Myka rolled her head to the side, letting Helena's lips and tongue and teeth explore her more easily. She nibbled on the skin just below the corner of Myka's jaw. It was Myka's favorite spot and HG was rewarded with a new, deeper level to the gasps and moans Myka was making. Helena loosened the last bit of ribbon lacing up the back and gave a tug on the front. The whole dress fell to the floor.

Myka jumped. "How did you do that?"

She was not prepared for her answer. HG kissed Myka's earlobe and whispered with a thick, animalistic sound, "Practice, darling." Myka shivered. HG stepped back to survey Myka. "Turn around." Myka obeyed without a thought. She turned around completely, facing where she started. "Stop." Myka froze. She was without Helena's touch so for so long, she became nervous, worried there was something wrong. But HG was merely staring with pure pleasure at what lie before her, what was hers and hers alone. Myka wore a corset of black satin with red lace that hooked up the back in dozens of little silver butterfly wings. It was so low in the front, her cleavage spilled out over the top, making HG's stomach do backflips. Her black stockings covered her long legs up to mid-thigh where they were held in place by garters in front and back. Normally that would have been her favorite part, but there was something new Myka had thrown into her little outfit and it was this that Helena was staring at. There was only the meagerest trace of fabric between Myka's buttocks, leaving it almost completely bare. Her heart beat faster and her breaths came quicker as she stared at the exposed skin. Myka's ass was just the perfect amount of prominent without being overstated. It had the perfect curves, perfect smoothness, perfect dimples when she flexed the muscles, perfect alabaster skin. Therefore, Helena concluded, Myka's posterior was perfect. She was in awe of it.

Myka's shoulders began to fall. Why wasn't Helena touching her anymore? Had she done something wrong? She was trying to play by the rules; Helena hadn't told her to do anything, so she didn't. But her insecurity was getting the better of her and she started to look over her shoulder when she suddenly felt HG's hands grab her ass firmly. She started, "Helena."

HG was on her knees behind Myka, covering her cheeks with long, nibbling kisses. Her nose told her that Myka enjoyed it. "Oh," one long kiss. "God," another kiss. "Myka," she ran her tongue up the curve of one cheek. "Your bum is," she took hold of the white flesh with her teeth. "Bloody perfect." She bit down and Myka howled.

Her hips thrust forward instinctively, but Helena held her tightly in place. The pain from her teeth surged through Myka's body. It was that glorious sensation where the line between pleasure and pain became blurred and fell away. Helena's hands wrapped around Myka's thighs, her fingers inching closer to where Myka desired them to be. Helena found her warmth and started rubbing Myka through the thin fabric. The louder Myka got, the harder she bit down. The barrier of pain was coming back into focus. "Helena." It had no effect. HG slid her tongue over the skin between her teeth. "Helena, please." The pain increased until finally Myka had crossed the threshold and pleasure was gone. "Grace." She squeaked out as a tear fell down her cheek.

Instantly Helena let go. She had not meant to push Myka that far. She stood up and moved around to face Myka. "I'm so sorry." She wiped the tear away with her knuckles.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It just," Myka cringed. "It just hurt."

"Do you want to stop?"

Myka reached over and pushed the fabric off of Helena's shoulders. Her gown fell to her waist, exposing her beautiful breasts. "What do you think?" She cupped HG's breast and ran her thumb over her hard nipple. Helena's eyes fluttered shut at Myka's touch. Her lips parted slightly as Myka held the nipple between her fingers. She pressed her lips against Helena's, HG's tongue greeting hers. Myka pinched the sensitive flesh between her fingers and grinned as Helena moaned into her mouth. She continued to caress the supple skin in her hand while the other fumbled, searching for the rope around Helena's waist. She finally found it and with a few awkward tugs—all of which pulled Helena closer to her—the knot came undone and the gown fell to the floor. Myka moved her hand over Helena's tight stomach and hip. Apparently, Greek goddesses didn't wear underwear. Myka moved her hand down, brushing her fingers over Helena's inner thighs. She teased Helena, making her plead for Myka's touch with her body. She pressed against Myka's hand, feeling her fingers start to slip between her. And then Myka pulled her hand away. HG groaned in frustration. Helena's hips settled back. Myka pushed her hand forward, grazing Helena's clit as she entered her forcefully.

"Oh, God, Myka." Helena screamed and bit her lip quickly.

"Don't you dare bite your lip." Myka ordered as she pushed into Helena again and again.

"Yes, ma'am." Helena replied, pulling Myka against her and raising up as Myka pushed so she could slide in farther. Helena held onto Myka's shoulders as she thrust faster and faster against Myka's hand. Her body started to shake and Myka wrapped her arm around her, knowing she would soon need it. Helena's voice grew louder and her body shook more until her breath stopped for a second and her legs gave out under her. She held as hard as she could onto Myka's shoulders, but it was Myka's tight hold around her body that kept her up. Myka waited for her to calm down before removing her fingers and putting her other arm around her. Helena buried her face in Myka's shoulder.

It wasn't long before her breathing slowed and she began kissing soft caresses along Myka's collarbone. Myka giggled at first. Helena ran her tongue along the length of Myka's collarbone and down between her breasts. She stopped giggling. "Take it off. Now. All of it. Now." Helena stepped like a cat around Myka, her fingers dragging across her stomach. She traced her fingers down over Myka's hips and thighs to undo the clasps of the garters. Though it had been a painfully long time, practice had not been an issue for Helena in her day and she made extremely short work of the hooks in the back. She pulled the corset off and reveled in the bare skin of Myka's back. She continued her circle around Myka, kissing her passionately when she stood in front of her again. She dropped to her knees slowly, squeezing her breasts, kissing Myka's body along the way. She pulled down the stockings in what seemed a frustratingly slow period of time. Helena pulled off her shoes and stockings, leaving only one final item to remove. She grabbed hold of what little fabric there was and pulled Myka's thong down and tossed it to the side. Helena kissed Myka's soft skin, slipping her tongue between her folds. Myka moaned and her whole body trembled.

Helena stood up. "Get on the bed."

Myka came back slowly. "What?"

"Get. On. The. Bed." Helena repeated, clipping each word sharply. Myka's eyes went wide and she jumped to do as she was told. Helena picked up the gold rope from the floor. What Myka hadn't realized was that it was actually two separate lengths of cord. Myka lied down in the center of the bed. Their eyes locked and they kept each other's gaze as Helena climbed on the bed and kneeled, straddling Myka's hips. "Give me your hand." Myka held up her right hand. Still staring into Myka's eyes Helena tied one of the gold cords around Myka's wrist. She leaned over and tied the other end of the cord around the bedpost. Myka ran her free hand over Helena's body, feeling the arch of her back and the curve of her buttocks, drinking it in as much as possible. Helena allowed it, knowing she would quickly be depriving Myka of the ability to touch her. Securing the knot, Helena returned to her perch over Myka. "Your hand." Myka placed her left hand on Helena's breast. She said nothing, only arched her eyebrow and tied the other rope around Myka's wrist. Myka smiled at her. Helena leaned over and tied the rope around the other bedpost. Myka lifted her head and kissed HG's upper arm, the only part she could reach.

Helena kneeled over Myka, staring down at her with a smug look of satisfaction. Myka sat still, her body screaming for Helena's touch. HG traced her slender fingers from Myka's arms down her sides with the lightest caress. Myka squirmed. Helena smiled. She leaned her head down and wrapped her lips around Myka's nipple. She kept her hips up high, out of reach of Myka's arching pelvis. Myka could see Helena's porcelain ass behind over her raven-dressed head. Helena moved her head this way and that as she suckled at Myka's nipples, her silken hair tickling Myka's body. Myka could take it no longer. "Please."

Helena raised her head to look into Myka's eyes. Myka was surprised by the desire she saw in those dark eyes. "Please, what?"

"Please, Helena, touch me, taste me." She let out a sigh. "Please." She whimpered. Helena kissed down the center of Myka's stomach, taking her time licking small circles over the twitching muscles. Myka groaned, desiring more expediency towards Helena's goal. It only made HG smile. She made her way to Myka's hips, nibbling her hipbones. "Helena," Myka groaned.

Helena chuckled. She let Myka have this one and she slid down between Myka's lengthy legs. Helena slid her tongue up the inside of Myka's thigh, Myka could feel her breath against her need. HG ran her tongue up Myka's other thigh. She was squirming desperately against HG. Helena finally gave her what she wanted. Pushing Myka's legs wide, she slid her tongue over Myka's clit. Myka screamed and surged her hips against Helena's lips. HG toyed with Myka's skin. Running her tongue over her clit as slow as she could. Myka moaned and gasped and whimpered. Her body desperate for more. HG pulled Myka's little bundle of nerves into her mouth, holding it delicately between her teeth. She ran her tongue over it faster. Myka jerked, pulling at her restraints. "Helena." The tone this time was thankful.

Myka let herself go as Helena's tongue danced over her. Helena played her favorite game or bringing Myka as close as possible, dropping her back down, only to take her up again. Myka was building again and Helena could tell that she would not be coming down from this one. Helena moved her tongue over Myka's clit faster. Myka raised her hips in pleasure. HG slid her arms under Myka's thighs, preparing. She brought Myka to the edge and she fell over muttering Helena's name in heavy breaths.

Helena didn't stop though. She slowed her tongue, but didn't release Myka. Myka tried to pull away, but Helena locked her hips in place with her strong arms around Myka's legs. Myka choked out incoherent syllables, her mind reeling. Helena sped up her efforts again. Myka pulled against the ropes, her arms wanting to grab Helena and stop her. She pulled, but Helena's knots held tight. Myka's eyes began to tear from the intensity. "G..." Helena stopped, anticipating Myka saying her middle name. The sudden cessation made Myka's desire clear. "Don't stop." Helena renewed her efforts and brought Myka to orgasm a second time. She didn't stop and Myka feared she would push her again, knowing her body was not able to do it. With one word she could stop her, but she didn't say it, trusting Helena. HG rode out the tremors and aftershocks with her tongue still in Myka's sweet heat.

When Myka had settled, she rose to untie Myka's hands. Helena lied down beside Myka, her leg draped between her lover's. Myka slowly pulled her arms down and wrapped them about HG. Helena kissed her neck in that spot Myka loved so much and purred in her ear. "Happy Halloween, darling."


	2. With Love and Gratitude

b**With Love and Gratitude**/b

Myka leaned against the kitchen doorframe with a smile. Leena and Helena were working feverishly on Thanksgiving dinner. They had Claudia's help for now—until Pete and Artie started making cookies. Then she would have to make sure there was still dough left to bake. Myka watched Helena. Despite Thanksgiving being a "colonial" holiday, she loved cooking and had insisted on helping. She hummed softly to herself as she speared rosemary through a pork roast.

Claudia caught Myka staring and elbowed Leena. She pointed with her chin when Leena turned around. They both watched Myka as she grinned at her lover, still unseen by her. Since HG showed up Myka had been like a whole new person. But love could do that to you. Even Claudia could see the glow that surrounded her; it must have been blinding to Leena.

Myka pushed off from her post and went to Helena's side. "Hello," she said in that rich, clear tone.

Helena's smile instantly multiplied into a brilliant grin as she looked up. "My darling Myka." She greeted her with a lingering kiss.

Myka slid her arm around Helena's waist, running her hand down her back and around to rest comfortably on her hip. "What were you humming?"

"Just an old song my mother used to sing to me."

"Teach it to me sometime?"

"Promise." Helena was slowly leaning toward Myka as they spoke, the magnetic pull of Myka's lips drawing her in for another kiss.

"Hey you gouramis." Claudia tossed a handful of mini marshmallows at them.

Her taunt didn't faze them and they broke the kiss at their leisure. Helena looked at Myka confused. "Gouramis?"

A little tinge of red appeared on Myka's cheeks. "Kissing fish." She shot a glare at Claudia. "But it's a faulty comparison because gouramis aren't kissing, but postering and bullying, jockeying for position. And it's only the males who do it."

"Ah, well, false it is as we were most decidedly kissing." Helena pressed her lips against Myka's in a quick peck. "And last time I checked, neither of us was male." She smiled at Myka.

"You," Claudia tossed a lone marshmallow at Myka. "Get out of here or we're never gonna finish cooking all this food."

"As much as I enjoy cooking, I do prefer eating," Helena winked at Myka and grinned as the crimson blush spread to her ears. "Perhaps young Claudia is correct." Her voice dropped. "Because I can't seem to stop doing this." Helena leaned in for another kiss.

Myka felt HG's tongue caress her lips and realized it was a very good idea for her to not be in the kitchen. Not unless they were alone and she was feeding a very naked Helena strawberries from the fridge. Myka gripped at HG's hip and slipped the tip of her tongue past her lips to touch Helena's. Helena melted into Myka. Myka became aware that her hand was on Helena's stomach, inching downward. And Helena was moving in a manner as to facilitate Myka's hand. Myka took a step beck. "I have to go." Myka's face was bright red.

Claudia fanned herself and mouthed 'hot' as Myka passed her. Myka stuck her tongue out at her. "Hey, save that for the bedroom." Helena stared at the wall, licking her lips slowly. "Damn, HG, that was hot. What are you guys like when no one's around? I bet your sex life is i_amazing_/i."

Snapped out of her reverie by the sound of her name, Helena looked over at the young girl. "Claudia, that's not something Myka would want to be discussed; it's none of your business no matter how incredible a lover she is. And if I didn't have this meat in my hands I'd throttle you for teasing her."

Claudia smirked. "Don't let Myka hear you say that, she might get jealous."

HG furrowed her brow in confusion, not understanding Claudia's joke at first. She filtered the statement as best she could and realized the implication. Helena narrowed her steely eyes at Claudia. "You i_will_/i pay for that Ms. Donovan."

"Eep." Claudia grabbed an empty platter, using it as a shield. "Can you at least wait until after dinner? Gimme a last meal."

Helena cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose," she drolled as she turned back to the roast. She felt something small, white, and fluffy hit the back of her head. Helena chuckled softly. "Why don't you go check on the boys, Claudia? Do something useful."

Claudia dropped the platter on the counter and saluted the back of HG's head. "Will do, cap'n." She retreated into the den.

Leena laughed to herself. "You're making yourself right at home." She smiled at Helena.

HG looked over her shoulder, her face as open and honest as it had ever been. "I am home," she stated matter of factly.

Leena smiled wider. "Yes you are." Her focus shifted back to her task.

Helena finished with the roast, singing softly to herself—trying to remember all the words to teach Myka later.

Claudia walked in on Pete doing a victory dance. Artie was clearly not enthused by his antics. "Pete, would you i_sit down_/i." Artie growled.

Pete stopped to reply. "Hey, the Browns might not get another touchdown. I'm gonna make the most of this one." He resumed his dance; Artie sighed.

"What's the score?" Claudia asked when Pete flopped back down on the sofa.

"We're not gonna talk about that."

Claudia smirked as she sat down next to him. "You know, you could root for a better team."

Pete looked at Claudia, shocked. "No way! The Browns are my home team!"

"Yeah, but—"

"Do not make a 'crap' joke." Claudia closed her mouth with a snap. "Aren't you supposed to be helping in the kitchen?"

Claudia smiled at Artie as she answered Pete's question. "I was told to check on 'the boys.'"

Artie huffed. "Boys? Boys! Bah! That woman..."

"Well, she does have a few years on you Papa Bear."

"I am not one of you children."

Pete smirked at him. "Ah, you don't want her to tuck you in at night? Read you a bedtime story?" Artie rolled his eyes. "Actually," Pete waggled his eyebrows, "I wouldn't mind her tucking i_me_/i in." He received a light smack to the back of the head. "Claudia!"

She held up her hands, laughing. "It wasn't me, dude."

"I_I_/i tuck i_her_/i in at night, but don't you dare say anything about it. And she only gives bedtime stories when I ask for them." Myka smiled down at Pete with a smart ass grin.

He looked up at her, giving his best 'I'm totally busted, but look how adorable I am, you can't possibly be mad at me' face. "Of course, anything for her 'Myka darling.'" He grinned.

"'Darling Myka.' If you're going to poke fun, at least get it right."

"Gotcha."

Claudia beamed up at her. "Feeling better now? Cool off some?"

"Shut up." Myka clipped the words with tight precision, but the playful tone in her voice and her warm smile showed she was teasing.

Pete gave Myka a confused look. "You were hot?"

"Oh yeah, she was burning up in the kitchen. Practically on fire." Claudia was grinning ear to ear.

"Well, yeah, the oven and all the burners going, of course, it's hot in there."

"Scorching." Claudia added before the giggles finally overtook her.

There was no winning. Myka sighed and left them to their own devices.

Leena called everyone into the dining room as Helena put the last dish on the table. The group filtered in and took their seats.

"Where's Myka?" Pete asked as he snaked a roll.

"Wait, Pete."

Helena smiled warmly. "I'll get her, I know where she is." HG headed into the hall. Myka was hiding where she was every time no one knew where to find her—tucked in an oversized chair in the library. Helena stood in the doorway; Myka sat in the big leather chair by the window, her legs curled beneath her, leaning her head against the wingback, one hand under her chin, the other steadying the book against the chair arm and her knee. She was swept up in the yellow sunlight pouring through the window and had Helena just met her at that moment, she'd have honestly taken her for an angel. "Myka." Helena called her name softly. Myka looked up and HG watched her eyes light up as they settled on her.

Myka grinned. "Yes?"

"Are you all right, darling?"

"Yeah." It wasn't entirely convincing to one who knew her so well.

"Are you sure? I know Claudia was teasing you, and while everyone is out there, you are in here alone. I know you're a little sensitive about our relationship in that regard."

Myka shrugged. "I'm fine."

Helena crossed the room and sat on the arm of Myka's chair. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay." She smiled up at Helena with shining eyes. "You smell good."

"Do I?"

Myka bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Like rosemary and thyme. You smell warm and homey."

"Do I now?" Helena chuckled.

Myka gently pulled her down into the chair. "Yes," she whispered as she kissed her. Myka's heart skipped a beat as their lips touched. She smiled inside, Helena didn't just smell like home, she i_was_/i home. Helena wrapped her hands around Myka's sides, rubbing her thumbs idly against her stomach. Myka slid her arms around Helena's neck and pulled her closer. Helena responded by gripping Myka a little tighter. She moved one hand up to hold Myka's cheek, her palm curving around Myka's jaw as if it were molded for that purpose alone.

They kissed innocently far longer than they should have with the others waiting. Myka pulled back and tucked her head against Helena's shoulder, nuzzling her neck. They both had their eyes closed still, reveling in the moment. Helena smiled at the soft tickle of Myka's breath against her skin. HG sighed. "The others are waiting for us, Myka. We should join them before the food gets cold."

Myka kissed Helena's collarbone. "Okay."

Pete picked at the crumbs of his roll. "I can't wait anymore, I'm hungry." He reached for another roll, Artie slapped his hand.

"Go check on them then." Leena told him softly.

Pete got up and went to hunt the ladies down. He guessed right that they'd be in the library. He opened his mouth to give them crap, but then he actually looked at them. HG was more or less in Myka's lap; she held Myka's face as they kissed. Pete could see the smile on Myka's face and couldn't dare interrupt them. He returned to the dining room smiling. "They'll be out in a bit, we can wait for them." He sat patiently; everyone stared at him. What had Myka—noi_HG_/i—said to him?

Myka and Helena came into the room about five minutes later. Their hands fell away from each other's as they approached the table.

"Can we start now?" Claudia asked. Leena nodded.

"Sorry." Myka said sheepishly. Helena sported a proud grin.

Pete stood up, ready to carve the bird. "Who wants what?"

Everyone sat back in their chairs, full of the most delicious meal any of them had had. Pete piped up. "In my family we usually say what we're thankful for, besides the food. Ladies," he nodded his head at Leena and HG.

"I think that's a very good idea." Helena smiled at him. Her hand fell lightly on Myka's on the table and she squeezed gently.

He smiled back at HG. "I'll start." Pete made a face as he thought for a moment. "I'm thankful for my family and friends, for Kelly, for the chance to do this amazing job, and for cookies." A mixture of chuckles and smiles greeted his comment. "Oh, and boobies." He grinned.

Myka rolled her eyes. Helena leaned over and kissed her cheek. She whispered quietly into Myka's ear so that only she could hear, "I'm thankful for your beautiful, wonderful breasts as well." Myka's eyes went wide and she blushed. Helena smiled and laughed softly to herself.

"My turn." Claudia spoke up excitedly. "I'm thankful for having Joshua back," she smiled at Artie. "To have a home, and people I care about. That you let me get away with as much as I do. But most of all, I'm thankful to have a family." She grinned at everyone around the table. "All of you." They each smiled back at the young girl who'd finally found her place. "You're next Papa Bear."

Artie sighed. "I'm thankful for music. And for good agents," he looked at Myka and Pete. "All of you." His gaze continued to Claudia and HG. He looked at Leena next to him.

"Are you finished?" Artie nodded; it had been short, but they all understood what had gone unsaid. "I'm thankful for," Leena began in her soft voice. "Forgiveness." She looked at Claudia, who nodded with a smile. "For my gifts, for the chance to know all of you wonderful people and to learn from each of you. You are my dear friends."

Myka was next. She took her time, thinking carefully. "I'm thankful for Helena," she looked at HG with loving eyes, Helena squeezed her hand lightly. "I never would have expected to find what I did, but I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. I love you." She kissed Helena. "And I'm thankful to have a good relationship with my dad. For this job—I've never been as happy as I am here. For all of you: Pete, the big brother I never had." He smiled sweetly at her. "Claudia, you're like a little sister." Claudia grinned wide, happy to be considered part of Myka's family. "Artie, you're like a father to all of us. A grumpy father, but a father nonetheless." Artie huffed a pleasant laugh, everyone smiled. "And Leena, you take such great care of all of us, spoil us with amazing food, and keeping this place spotless."

"Thank you." Leena replied politely.

Myka bit her lip and looked to Helena. She squeezed HG's fingers in hers gently. "Your turn, sweetie."

Helena smiled at Myka, a smile full of love and adoration. Her gaze lingered on Myka before she began to speak. "Like our dear caretaker, I am also thankful for forgiveness, more thankful than you could ever know." She looked at Artie, who nodded slowly. "I am grateful that you all let me into your home, allowed me the opportunity to find myself in this strange world, that you didn't leave me out in the open sea to drift aimlessly, alone and lost. I have a home now, and you could never understand what that means to me." Her eyes were starting to shimmer with tears and her voice was catching ever so slightly. Myka brought her hand to her lips and kissed it. Helena looked over at her. "You all are my family, and I love you all dearly." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "But most of all, I am thankful for you, my dear sweet Myka. You are everything to me. Without you, I am nothing. I love you more than I expect you could ever fathom, and I thank God every day that you have let me know you." She reached her hand up and held Myka's cheek. Her hand trembled against Myka's soft skin. A single tear fell silently from Helena's graceful eyelashes. Myka reached out and brushed it away. She leaned over and kissed Helena. It was an innocent kiss, with the others all surrounding them, but it was thick and full of passion.

Myka pulled back enough to look into Helena's deep, warm eyes. "I love you, Helena. Never doubt that."

"Never." Helena smiled back at her.

Pete cleared his throat. "Maybe we should clear off the table now." Myka blushed, and leaned back in her chair. "Ladies, let us boys take care of that." Pete smiled when Artie huffed at his word usage; Claudia giggled.

Myka sat with Helena on the couch, HG's shoulder making an increasingly comfortable pillow. Helena had her arm around Myka and watched i_The Wizard of Oz_/i with a smile on her face. Artie snored softly in his armchair, victim to an overdose of tryptophan. Claudia sat on the floor near Pete on the sofa. They argued playfully over their roles. Claudia insisted she was Dorothy, to which Pete agreed. He insisted that he was neither brainless, nor heartless, nor courage-less; therefore he had to be the wizard. Helena felt the urge to express that 'courage-less' was not in fact a word. Which caused Claudia to persistently label him the Scarecrow. Myka giggled quietly to herself, too comfortable and warm to get involved. She snuggled closer to Helena. Midway through the Cowardly Lion's bravado-laden aria, Helena recognized the slow pattern of Myka's breathing indicating that she too, had fallen asleep. Helena smiled and hugged her tighter.

Myka roused near the end of the movie. "Damn, I fell asleep during his song didn't I?"

Helena smiled at Myka's sleepy face. "Yes."

"I do that every time. I used to be able to watch this through all the time as a kid. I never get past that song anymore."

"It's alright dear, I don't mind."

Myka smiled at her. "Good, cuz you make an excellent pillow."

Helena grinned. "Happy to oblige, darling."

Myka stretched, accidentally kicking Pete. "Oh, sorry."

"Hmm?" Pete was knocked out of sleep, resting his head on his hand. He waved Myka off and repositioned himself.

"I think it's a good day to go to bed early." Myka told Helena.

"Absolutely. I'd like to see the end of this though, I am quite certain those jeweled shoes of Dorothy's are an artifact of some sort."

Myka giggled, sometimes Helena was simply too adorable for words. "You know it's a book too."

Helena's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Myka's smile broadened. "Mhmm, a series."

"Interesting." Myka could see the gears turning in Helena's gorgeous head.

"Yes, we have them. All seventeen of them."

"Seventeen." While most would be daunted, Helena was excited.

"Mhmm. And you can get them...tomorrow." Myka yawned. "Right now, I'd like to go to bed."

"All right. Come on darling, let's go."

Myka smiled and kissed Helena. "Thank you."

Myka climbed the stairs to their room slowly. Helena rested her hand against the small of Myka's back as she followed her up. Myka changed into her pajamas while Helena undressed. HG watched her as she stripped. She came up behind Myka and wrapped her arms around her bare waist. Myka turned around and held Helena's naked body against her own. "I love you, Myka."

"I know," was Myka's sleepy response. Helena laughed. "I mean, sorry, I love you too, Helena."

HG smiled. "I know." She kissed Myka; Myka pulled her closer.

"I really do love you."

Helena chuckled softly. "And I you. Now change and get some rest." She released Myka and they both threw on their pajamas, meager as they were even in the late season, always wanting as much contact as possible. Helena climbed into bed next to Myka, who wasted no time in fastening herself around Helena's waist. She kissed HG's neck as she wrapped her long leg around Helena's. HG smiled and pulled Myka tight, kissing the top of her head. "Good night my dear sweet Myka."

"Good night my love."


	3. Who's On the Naughty List?

**Who's On the Naughty List**

"Mom, I'd love to come home for Christmas, but tell Dad I'm staying here. My," she paused. "Friend doesn't have any family or anyone to spend the holidays with. I'm going to stay here with her. No, it's okay. Someone has to hold down the fort here anyways and everyone else is going away. We'll be fine here. Ill come home for New Years, I promise." Claudia came to the door of Myka's room. "Okay, Mom, I gotta go. Merry Christmas." Myka hung up the phone. "What's up?"

Claudia grinned. Myka looked like a little kid on Christmas morning; she sat on her bed cross-legged, with her head cocked to the side in her adorable fashion, all smiles. Well, she kinda was like a kid on Christmas morning, she and HG would have the whole place to themselves for an entire week. "We're all heading out, if you wanna say bye."

"Sure." Myka jumped off the bed and they headed downstairs. "You pack enough for Swiss winter?"

"I think so. I hope so." She cringed. "Probably not."

Myka laughed. "I'm sure if you forgot something, you can find a shop there."

"Yeah. You're right."

Myka and Claudia reached the foyer; Pete came inside. "Car's all packed up. Artie!"

"I am right i_here_/i, Pete." He entered the hall.

"Oh. Hi." Pete smiled. "Anything else?"

Artie held up his bag. "Just this."

"You got everything, Claud?"

"Good to go."

Myka hugged Artie next to her. "You have a good Hanukkah." Claudia pounced on her and Myka chuckled. "Say hi to Joshua for me."

"Will do."

Pete smiled at Myka primly. Myka grinned and hugged him tight. "Merry Christmas, Pete."

"Merry Christmas, Myks."

Myka stepped back. "Where's Helena?"

"She already said her bon voyages." Pete replied.

"Yeah, she said she had something to take care of." Claudia added.

"Oh. Okay." Myka was a little disappointed, she had wanted to send the guys off together. Helena sneaked across the hall behind Myka in a French maid outfit. Claudia's eyes went wide and Pete's mouth fell open. Artie covered his eyes and groaned. Helena held a finger to her lips. Pete slammed his jaw shut. Myka smiled sideways at them. "What? What is it guys?" She turned around, but Helena was already in the den, so she saw nothing.

Leena opened the front door. "What is taking so long?"

"Leena!" Myka smiled and swept her into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

Leena laughed. "Merry Christmas, Myka." She returned the hug. "We need to go."

Artie looked at his watch. "Oh. Yes. Planes to catch."

Claudia gave Myka one last goodbye hug. "Bye, Myka. Have a good Christmas. Remember, we'll be back on the 27th. Don't leave a mess." She winked.

Myka smiled awkwardly and blushed a little. "Bye guys. Have a good trip, everyone."

They all said one more round of good byes as they ushered out the door. Myka closed the door behind them and locked it. Alone with Helena for a week. She headed upstairs to find her. As she passed the doorway to the living room she heard her name called in the most melodic, seductive way possible. She stopped in the hall and returned to the den. Helena lie under the tree in the smallest, shortest, tightest, most revealing French maid outfit one could imagine.

"Would you like to open your present?" She purred in a sirenic song.

Goosebumps covered Myka's flesh. She swallowed and replied with a smirk. "It's not Christmas yet."

Helena looked at her own bare legs and ran her fingers up her thigh. She teased Myka in a coy tone. "You don't want your present?" Her eyes returned to Myka and she caught her in an intense gaze spilling over with desire. "You've been 'nice' this year, you can open it a few days early." Helena uttered in a deep whisper. "It is so ready for you."

Myka gripped the door frame as Helena's fingers disappeared beneath her tiny skirt; HG pouted her lips and gasped, smiling as she arched her back. Helena pulled her hand from between her legs and sucked on her fingers, her eyes never left Myka.

Myka's skin grew redder and Helena could see her nipples harden through her shirt. She so adored the game of seduction. And Myka played her part so well.

Myka watched Helena, ensnared in her animalistic eyes. A smile began to slowly curl her lips as a deliciously wicked thought occurred to her. She had an opportunity to turn the tables. Taking a step into the room, she asked. "You're a maid, right?"

Helena hung her finger on her plump lip. "Yes, darling."

Myka took another step toward her. "That means you're a servant."

Helena could see where this was going. "Generally, yes." She smiled.

Myka took another step. "And I'm in charge. Which makes you i_my_/i servant."

Helena grinned up at Myka only paces away. "An agent under you. Does whatever you say." A sparkle came into Helena's dark eyes. "Mistress Myka."

Myka's face lit up. "Oh, I like that."

Helena looked up at Myka with an expression that left Myka's panties soaked with anticipation. "What is your first command?"

Myka took on an authoritative air, accepting the guise of Mistress. "Stand up." Helena obeyed. She perched her hands on her hips. "Put your hands down." She listened. Myka looked Helena up and down while chewing on her lip. She circled the costumed woman, taking in every detail of Helena's outfit.

The top was a black corset that laced up the back. Helena had tied it tightly with a white silk ribbon. It hugged the curves of her body like a second skin. The bodice had subtle filigrees around it. Her breasts were covered in white lace, but just barely. The proper amount of thrust from the correct angle could easily dislodge them from their snowy prison. Her hair was pulled back, tied up with a ribbon in a bow. Unacceptable. "Let your hair down."

Helena reached up and pulled on the edge of the red ribbon in her hair. It slid out easily and her raven locks fell, cascading around her shoulders like an ebony waterfall. Myka fought the urge to run her fingers through it. She knew it would be soft and warm and smell faintly of cedar and cinnamon. Myka took a slow, deep breath, trying to hide her desire from Helena; there would be time for that later. Now they were playing a much different game. Myka looked down to Helena's legs. In place of her customary boots she wore a pair of black heels. They accentuated her calf; Myka liked that. She watched the line of her muscle move as Helena shifted on her feet. Myka traced the line of her leg up along her thigh. Helena's legs were thin, but muscular and Myka burned to touch the soft flesh.

The skirt of the maid outfit was so short as to barely cover anything. Merely a black circle of fabric and layers of white ruffles. The slightest movement in any direction would leave her exposed. Myka ran her eyes over Helena gain, taking in everything at once. She smiled to herself, best Christmas present she'd ever received.

Myka came around in front of Helena who had a bemused smile on her face. Myka took Helena's hand and held it by the wrist up to her chest, but not touching. She looked at Helena and licked her lips, slowly tracing her tongue across the supple skin. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes," Helena paused, her voice became hoarser. "Mistress."

Myka placed Helena's hand on her breast; Helena inhaled sharply. Myka kept her hand on HG's wrist, but allowed her to explore. Helena caressed the prize in her hand, squeezing gently. She felt Myka's nipple against her palm. It stiffened at her touch. Helena cupped Myka's breast and ran her thumb over the peak of her nipple, so eager and begging to be touched.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Myka hovered her hand over Helena's heaving chest.

"Yes, please. Mistress."

Myka ripped Helena's hand away from her breast and dropped her hands to her sides. "Go to the library. Stand in the middle of the room and wait for me. Stand perfectly still. Touch nothing."

"As you command, Mistress." Helena strutted off to do as she was told.

Myka watched her as she left the room. Even playing the submissive she still stalked like a predator. There was something Myka needed to get before she joined Helena. She waited until she heard the library door close before digging in the hall closet. After all, what was a maid who didn't clean. Myka retrieved a feather duster and made her way to the library. She stopped outside the door. By accident one afternoon Myka had found a secret door in the library behind one of the bookcases. There had been a small peephole as well. She had questioned its purpose, but now chose to use it for her own means. She returned to the living room and opened the panel to the hidden passage. Myka crept softly around the bend in the secluded corridor until she came to the peephole. Peaking through it she saw Helena standing stock still facing the door, waiting patiently for her companion to appear.

Myka smiled and pushed the door. It inched open as she tried to enter the room silently. Helena didn't notice Myka squeeze through the crack in the door or the small click as the shelf locked back in place. Myka walked silently up behind Helena. With her lips next to HG's ear, Myka whispered. "Good girl, my Helena." HG jumped. She started to turn around. "Don't. Move." She froze. Myka giggled a deep evil laugh as she skimmed the tips of the feathers over the back of Helena's thighs. It tickled fiercely and Helena fought to stand still. Myka watched her muscles twitch and flutter with delight.

She didn't keep her torment up long before replacing the feathers with her hand. Helena responded immediately with a sigh. Myka traced her fingertips over the strong muscles of Helena's thighs, feeling each flex and release. She breathed against Helena's neck, letting her breath linger before kissing the hot flesh. HG rolled her head slightly to the side as she felt Myka's lips on her skin. Myka ran her hand up the inside of HG's thigh as she sucked a bit of flesh between her teeth and bit down. Helena whimpered and Myka felt the muscles of her legs tremble. She ran her tongue over the skin between her teeth and stepped back sharply, leaving Helena half-cocked. "Enough play. Time to work." Myka handed Helena the feather duster. "Clean the top shelves."

"Yes Mistress." Helena pulled a stool over to one of the bookcases.

"Did I say you could use a stool?"

Helena stopped. "No."

"No, what?" Myka raised her chin.

Helena swallowed, the last time Myka had looked at her like that, she'd had her hand on her throat. One could always hope. "No, Mistress."

"Good. Now clean." Myka took a seat and pleasantly watched Helena stretch.

She reached her thin form as high as she could. Myka licked her lips as Helena pushed up on her toes. Her thighs tightened and her calves flexed. HG glanced over her shoulder, risking a chiding. But Myka's attention was focused farther down than her head. Helena came down on her heels and moved to the next shelf. Myka watched her arms this time as HG was at an angle to her. She stretched up to reach; Myka followed the line of her arm to the curve of her side around to Helena's chest with her eyes. HG's breasts rose and fell roughly as she huffed in her attempts to stretch. It was all for show anyways. Leena kept the library spotless and Myka was only interested in watching HG's body. She would not disappoint her Mistress; she would put on a good show.

Myka watched her stretch for one more shelf, watching her legs flex while chewing on her lip. "Clean the bottom shelf now."

Helena came down on her heels with a bounce; Myka watched her chest jump. "Yes my Mistress."

"Don't bend your knees."

Helena leaned down, her ass sticking up in the air. Myka smiled. She moved to sit on the footstool behind Helena. Myka studied the curve of HG's thighs up into her butt. She had a gorgeous behind, spectacular—like everything else about the woman. Helena had on a pair of white panties covered in ruffles. They were cute, but not what Myka wanted to see. "Take off your underwear."

Without moving her hips at all, Helena pulled her panties down, leaving her ass exposed. Myka noticed the damp spot on Helena's underwear, she was enjoying this more than she let on. Myka kept to her seat for a little longer as Helena wiggled her ass about. She could stand it no longer; Myka stood up and put her hand gently on the back of Helena's thigh. She ran her hand slowly up and down HG's leg. Helena's breathing sped up.

Myka moved her hand to Helena's ass. HG sighed heavily at the strong hand on intimate skin. Myka gripped Helena's ass, squeezing hard. Her thumb slipped between HG's cheeks and brushed over puckered flesh; Helena pushed gently against Myka's thumb. i_Interesting._/i Myka moved her thumb away and Helena rocked forward ever so slightly. Myka replaced her thumb on the sensitive spot and Helena pushed back against her thumb a little harder this time. Myka leaned over and whispered in HG's ear. "Looks like someone has been naughty this year. You know what that means." Myka pulled her hand away and slapped Helena's ass. HG jerked forward from the impact and gasped. Myka smiled. "Did you like that?"

"Yes, Myka."

Myka slapped HG harder this time. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress." Myka rewarded her with a harder smack. HG bit her lip. "I like it a lot."

Myka grabbed Helena's chin and pulled her into a searing kiss. She spanked HG again, even harder. She felt Helena moan softly against her lips. Myka released her. "Go lean on the desk." Helena obeyed, leaning over the desk on her forearms.

Myka was suddenly very glad for the ridiculously masculine theme to the room's décor. The asinine sports novelties had irritated her, but as she pulled a miniature cricket bat off the wall she found they served a purpose after all. She returned to Helena's side and caressed her red ass. There were three very clear hand prints in the smooth pale skin. HG closed her eyes, absorbing the touch, preparing for the gentleness to end. Myka removed her hand and Helena braced herself for the impact. Myka smacked her across both cheeks with the bat.

HG's eyes shot open and she gripped at the desk. She looked over her shoulder at Myka. Her Mistress smiled with a raised eyebrow and held the paddle where Helena could see it. Her eyes went wide and she licked her lips. "Thank you, Myka."

Myka wrapped her arm around Helena's waist and bent down close to kiss her. "This is what you want?" She asked softly.

Helena looked Myka in the eyes, unashamed. "Yes, Myka. I want this very much."

Myka kissed her again, roughly but with a tenderness behind it. "Let me know if I go too far. I don't want to hurt you."

Helena touched Myka's cheek and smiled. "You won't."

Myka furrowed her brow. "Why do you say that? I might."

Helena chuckled. "I know you, Myka. You won't hurt me. I trust you. But if it makes you feel better we can have a safety word."

"Safe word."

"Hmm?"

"It's called a safe word."

Helena grinned wickedly. "So this is something you have knowledge of?"

Myka blushed. "Uh...it's, um, a...thing. Everyone knows what a 'safe word' is."

Helena's smile turned warm. "Common knowledge."

"Yes. Exactly."

Helena looked at Myka, her smile and shining eyes full of love, and kissed her. "The word I always used before was 'tuppance.'" Myka giggled. "What?" Helena made a familiar face of confused disapproval.

Myka smiled at her. She didn't take it well when there was a perception of mockery. "Nothing, sweetie. It's a perfectly fine word to use." Myka kissed Helena gently. "Nothing wrong with it at all, my Helena."

HG kept her elbow on the desk to support her and took Myka's face in her hands. She looked into Myka's sparkling green eyes. "I love you, Myka." Helena pressed her lips against Myka's, only waiting the smallest breath of a moment before releasing her tongue, though she took her time with the act to savor the taste of Myka's mouth. She ran her tongue over Myka's lips even after they had parted to welcome her. Helena slid her tongue slowly into Myka's mouth, grazing across her teeth before finally caressing Myka's tongue. HG sighed as the soft, warm flesh slid over her own. There was a sweet saltiness to Myka's tongue, due in no part to her Twizzler habit. It was Myka's natural taste and it was most delightfully glorious flavor Helena had ever known; she desired nothing else upon her palate but Myka's sweet mouth.

Myka finally pulled back and Helena realized she was out of breath. "i_My_/i Myka." She whispered haggardly.

Myka smiled at her and disappeared from her vision as she slipped down HG's body and returned to her post at Helena's rear. The red was almost gone from her cheeks. Myka bent down, putting her mouth near the round flesh. "I love you, Helena." She spoke just loud enough for HG to hear her before kissing her now pale cheek. Helena pouted her lip and with an open mouth let out a rough sigh; Myka's sweet lips felt good everywhere.

Myka stood and rose the paddle. HG whimpered slightly, waiting for the sting of contact. Myka swung and the wood made a resolute sound against Helena's skin that left Myka wet. HG moaned and smiled inwardly, Myka had not hit as hard as before, she knew to start over gently. Myka took a deep breath to calm herself before smacking the paddle again. Helena rocked forward and groaned. She gripped her fingers around the back of the desk and begged. "Harder."

Myka swallowed. "'Harder,' what?" The wood fell across Helena's flesh.

She moaned and leaned heavier on the desk. "Please, Mistress. Please, Myka. Harder." She pleaded with thick breaths. Myka obliged her subservient lover and spanked her harder than she had yet done. Helena screamed out in pleasurous pain, the boundary between the two utterly eradicated. "Again." She choked out. "Please." Her words were barely distinguishable form her ragged breaths. "Mistress." She added clearly.

Myka held a growl in her throat and smacked the paddle across the virgin territory of Helena's thighs. HG cried out Myka's name. Her knees buckled and she grabbed at and leaned on the desk for support. Myka dropped the cricket bat and wrapped her arms around Helena's waist, holding her up. She ran her fingers up and down Helena's stomach, feeling her body relax. When HG caught her breath, Myka moved her hands up to caress her breasts. Myka hooked her fingers around the lace and pulled it down, exposing the beautiful skin. HG trembled slightly as Myka gently cupped her breasts. Myka leaned against HG's body; she kissed the edge of Helena's ear. HG moaned quietly. "Did you enjoy that Helena?"

HG let out a long slow sigh. "God yes, Myka."

Myka kissed her behind the ear. She teased Helena's nipples between her fingers. "Good, because I'm going to make you scream again." Myka bit HG's earlobe. Helena let out the slightest hint of a whimper. Myka chuckled lightly and pinched HG's nipples; Helena jumped. Myka dropped to her knees behind Helena, her hands holding HG's hips. She ran her fingers down her bare legs, pulling her ankles apart. Myka kissed the inside of her thigh. She ran her tongue up the soft skin, delighting in the trembling muscles. Myka wrapped her arms around HG's thighs, taking the woman's weight on her shoulders. "It's okay. I've got you, Helena."

Helena laid against the desk as Myka's tongue passed over her clit. "Myka," she whispered. Myka licked at Helena, savoring every sound she made. She sucked Helena's clit into her mouth and circled it with her tongue before releasing it. Myka smiled at the frustrated sigh that emanated from Helena. Myka slipped her thumb easily inside HG. Helena rocked back against Myka's hand. Myka pushed into Helena, slowly pulling out and then back in.

Myka bit her lip. She wondered if Helena had known what she'd given away earlier. Would she let Myka sate that desire for her? After what she and Helena had just shared, Myka realized there was no deficit of trust between them. Myka tested the waters; she danced her fingertips between Helena's cheeks as she moved her thumb in a steady rhythm. Helena pressed lightly back against Myka's fingers. "Helena." Myka moved her middle finger up and down along the firm flesh between her cheeks. Helena seemed to respond positively. "Helena...is there something you'd like me to do?"

Helena bit her lip as Myka's finger moved back and forth. "Yes, Myka." Myka's finger stopped. Helena's stomach caught in her throat. "I don't want to ask you to do it if you aren't willing. It's not something everyone is comfortable with."

Myka ran her free hand over the curve of Helena's ass and down her thigh. "Is it something you enjoy?"

Helena pushed back slightly against Myka's finger and replied in a hoarse whisper. "Yes."

Myka kissed Helena's thigh. "Then I am willing to do it." Myka removed her thumb and placed it where her finger had been. She moved her thumb in a circle, listening to Helena's deepening moans. She was afraid to admit that she was a bit apprehensive about it. But why? Helena wanted it, and that's all that really mattered. That Helena wanted it and that she was comfortable with it. Myka wanted to give Helena everything she desired, even if it pushed her own boundaries just a little. She pushed her thumb inside Helena. HG jerked back against Myka's thumb with a deep screaming gasp. Myka was surprised by her reaction, but it made her own knees shake.

"Thank you, Myka." She sobbed.

Myka worked her thumb as she had before, but more subtly, aware of the tighter hold. Helena grabbed at the desk, gripping the sturdy wood. Myka leaned forward and took HG's clit between her lips. She licked at it fiercely. It wasn't long before the tremble returned to Helena's thighs, but more violent this time. Myka pulled her thumb out as Helena climaxed. She screamed wildly and collapsed on the desk, her hips fell fully upon Myka's shoulders. Myka rearranged to sit on the floor and gently pulled on Helena's hips, tugging her down into her lap. Helena acquiesced, falling easily into Myka's lap and wrapping her arms around the woman for stability. Her body shook. Myka held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Myka..."

"Shhh. Just calm down now."

Helena nuzzled against Myka's neck as she came down. She kissed the soft skin gently in gratitude.

After a long while in silence, Helena caught her breath. "Guess I'm not the only one on the naughty list, darling."

Myka laughed. "I guess not." She kissed Helena sweetly.


	4. Helena's Revenge

**Helena's Revenge**

Myka sat on the sofa in the den. She sipped her hot cocoa and watched the fire burning brightly. The wood crackled and popped, sparking as it blazed. She glanced over at Helena on the other end of the sofa, reading. She read whenever she got the chance since coming to the warehouse. She had a hundred years of history and fiction to catch up on. And an entire genre birthed from her very own works to explore. Helena G. Wells, 'the father of science fiction.' Myka giggled. The clock struck midnight and began to chime. Claudia had 'fixed' the cuckoo clock so that it now chirped to whatever tune she felt like hearing. It was a sweet reminder of her when she wasn't around. But Myka's thoughts were elsewhere; it was now officially Christmas.

Myka stretched her socked foot across the couch and poked Helena in the thigh. HG smiled and put her hand on Myka's ankle without looking up from her book. Myka ran her toes up and down Helena's thigh as she finished the paragraph she was on. HG noted the page and closed the book. She set it aside and turned her attention to Myka with a smile. "Yes, dear?"

Myka grinned at her from behind her mug. "Merry Christmas."

Helena chuckled. That glowing smile of Myka's never ceased to set her heart on fire. "Merry Christmas, darling." HG tugged on Myka's calf. Myka put her mug down on the table and leaned against Helena. HG wrapped her arm around Myka and kissed the top of her head. Myka tucked her hand between Helena's thighs. She closed her eyes and smiled as she settled against Helena's warm body.

Helena held Myka and listened to the cuckoo clock play. Claudia had rigged it to play a medley of carols to greet the day. When the music finally stopped, Helena asked Myka. "Have you had a good holiday so far?"

Myka turned and looked up at Helena. "Best ever." She answered quietly before kissing HG.

"Really, Myka?"

Myka smiled up into her dark eyes; they were pitch black in the low light, but they shimmered in the firelight and shone brightly with affection. "Yes."

HG smiled broadly and asked teasingly, "Is that because of me?"

Myka shifted, draping her arms around Helena's neck. She pulled herself into HG's lap, Helena clasped her fingers over Myka's hip. She looked up at Myka, backlit by the fire, but her eyes still caught the light and they sparkled. "Yes, Helena, because of you." She kissed HG.

"That's an awful lot to put on my shoulders, dear."

Myka grinned at HG's coy smile. "I believe you can handle the burden just fine."

Helena beamed. "I will certainly try, my dear Myka." HG touched her lips to Myka's.

"Would you like to open your presents?" Myka had a look of childlike excitement on her face and HG was helpless to deny her: it was Christmas day after all. She smiled at Myka and rubbed the tips of their noses together. "Sure."

"Okay." Myka jumped up and ran to the tree in the corner of the room. There were many presents beneath it, waiting for the others to return. She picked up two near the front and returned to the couch, sitting next to Helena. She sucked on her lips as she handed the smaller one to her. "Open this one first."

Helena pulled back the silvery, snowflake bedecked wrapping paper to reveal a black lacquered wooden box. Myka took the paper from her. The box had silver lettering on it; Helena read it aloud. "'Montblanc.'" Myka bit her lip at the way Helena had said it, the word rolling off her tongue like beautiful crystal. "'The art of writing.'" She carefully opened the box to reveal a beautiful pen sitting in black velvet. Helena set the box on her lap and picked up the pen, examining it. It was a fountain pen of the very finest craftsmanship. The barrel was ebony inlaid with mother of pearl accents. Along the clip was etched 'Helena G. Wells.' On the butt of the pen was a small gold star over a ruby cabochon. HG pulled the cap of and examined the nib. Elegant filigree of silver and gold covered it. She replaced the cap and returned the pen to it's box. "Thank you, Myka, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome," she answered in the high-pitched voice she used when she felt just slightly uncomfortable and out of place, the voice that Helena found so utterly endearing—though Myka didn't know it. "I had it specially made. It's one of a kind." Myka pointed to the star on the end. "It matches your ring."

Helena tilted her head to see the star on the pen. "So it does." She looked at Myka, "This must have been very expensive. I've read about these. They are not cheap. And one specially ordered..."

Myka quirked a sideways smile at her. "Maybe it was. But you're not supposed to know how much a present cost." Her smile changed and she looked at Helena warmly and touched her cheek. "Besides, you're worth every penny." Myka kissed her gently. "Here. Open the other one." She handed Helena the other present.

HG unwrapped it without fanfare and Myka pulled the discarded paper away again. Helena looked at the leather-bound journal. The leather was soft as butter and a rich mocha color. Embossed on the front was a scene of three classically clad women dancing amongst the trees: the three Graces. "Aglaia, Euphrosyne, and Thalia." Helena ran her fingers over the image.

"The Radiant, the Joyful, and the Flowering." Myka said softly without thinking.

Helena smiled at her. "A fan of Greek history are you?"

Myka looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. "Yes. Always have been. It's the foundation of the western world, how could you not find that fascinating?"

Helena grinned. "I'm glad to hear that, darling. Myka, these gifts are beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much for them." Helena reached out and pulled Myka in for a hug. "Thank you, Myka, so much. For everything."

Myka held her close. "You're welcome, Helena."

"Now," Helena proclaimed, releasing Myka. "It is time for your presents." Myka grinned from ear to ear and her face lit up. Helena laughed and put her hand on Myka's cheek. "You are so adorable, my dear Myka." Myka blushed a little, which only made Helena smile wider. HG kissed Myka before rising to retrieve her gift. Helena picked up a small gift from near the back of the tree. She sat down next to Myka and handed her the package. "Merry Christmas, Myka. It's not much, but I think you will love it."

Myka smiled at her. "It's from you, Helena. Of course I'll love it." HG smiled back at her and watched quietly as she tore the plain red paper wrapping. It was a book, an old book. It's cover was somewhat worn and bore many signs of age and use. Myka flipped to the title page, as there were no descriptors or identifications on the outside. It was a book of poems by Sappho. In Latin.

"I know it's not in the original Greek, but, well," Helena smiled. "You don't speak Greek. I know you can speak Latin. I thought you might enjoy it."

"Helena..." Myka looked up at her. "It's amazing." She kissed Helena and held the back of her head. "Thank you. It's beautiful. I've only read a little bit of her poetry. This is wonderful."

Helena eyed Myka. "Would you like to hear my favorite poem of Sappho's?"

Myka's eyes flashed. "Absolutely."

Helena leaned close, her lips barely brushing against Myka's ear and spoke low and soft in a thick whisper. "Est instans simul et sermo in me remansit. Lingua frangit, ignis sub currit et cutis pallor trepidant morior tam amorem vel sic videtur mihi ." Myka swallowed hard. Helena nuzzled Myka's neck. "It has new meaning now." HG kissed under Myka's jaw.

"Do you..." Myka sighed. "Do you mean that I make you feel like that?"

Helena sat up and with a gentle hand on her cheek pulled Myka to look her in the eyes. "Every single day, Myka."

"Helena. I...I don't know...what to say." Myka stammered.

"You don't have to say anything, Myka." Helena kissed her again. Her kiss was different this time, deeper, desirous, and much longer. HG's hand fell from Myka's cheek onto her shoulder. Myka teased her tongue against Helena's lips and the grip on her shoulder tightened.

Helena pulled away, surprising Myka. "Your other present is upstairs. I didn't want you to open it in front of the others." Myka smiled, only guessing at what it might be, but understanding it was more intimate. "Would you like to open it now?" The rough tone in Helena's voice suggested i_she_/i wanted Myka to open it.

Myka set the book on the table and took Helena's hand. She smiled knowingly. "Show me."

Helena put her presents next to Myka's and led her upstairs. HG pulled Myka into her room. She pulled a gift from her dresser drawer and started to hand it to Myka. She pulled the present back, "I think your room would be better." Helena crossed the hall with Myka in tow.

In Myka's bedroom Helena handed her the gift. "I hope you like it. I wasn't sure exactly how you would take to it. But..." Her eyes brightened and a smile tugged at her lips. "It made me think of you."

Myka sat on the edge of the bed and Helena joined her. As she pulled the paper away, Myka noticed it smelled like strawberries. She made her way through the wrapping and opened the plain box. At first Myka didn't know what it was, but when she realized, she blushed. Helena watched her face carefully, reading every hint. Myka scanned the box and finally laughed. "A strawberry flavored Twizzler shaped vibrator." Myka looked at Helena. "Which part made you about me?"

"The way you would taste after using it." HG stared at Myka the way a cat does prey.

Myka looked at those eyes, steely and unnerving in their ardorous determination. Anyone else would have cowed before that gaze, but not Myka. She had come quickly to understand the intensity of Helena, and that it was not to be feared, but embraced. Seeing the fire in those dark brown eyes made her body cry out for her touch.

"Use it." Helena's voice was gentle, yet commanding.

"What?"

"Use it. Now."

"On...myself?"

"Yes." She was resolute.

Myka was unsure, she'd never done that in front of anyone before. "Are you sure?" Helena nodded slowly. Knowing Helena wanted her to helped, but she was still anxious.

Helena could clearly see the idea was something strange to Myka, but she knew with a little coaxing Myka would acquiesce and enjoy herself. HG leaned in close. "Would it be easier if I helped you prepare?" Helena kissed Myka's neck, slipped her hand under Myka's shirt and gently cupped her breast, running her thumb over Myka's nipple. She smiled as it hardened at her touch, so responsive Myka was.

"It might." Myka chuckled.

Helena felt her throat vibrate; it excited her and she bit softly at the warm skin. Myka gasped and groaned. She put her hand on HG's side to steady herself. Helena pinched Myka's nipple; Myka jumped. HG released her neck to remove her shirt. She pulled the soft cotton over Myka's head with one hand as she undid her bra with the other. Helena pushed Myka down onto the bed. HG kissed down her chest and stomach as she undid her jeans. Helena pulled Myka's pants off, teasing her thighs with her tongue.

Myka lie on the bed splendid in her natural beauty. Helena crawled up Myka's body and kissed her passionately. While her tongue danced with Myka's, she reached out for the vibrator. She sat up and put the device in Myka's hand. Helena gracefully got up and stalked to the foot of the bed. She pulled the bench away enough to sit and watch Myka. "Use it now."

Myka hesitated only a moment, too turned on to care, willing to give Helena what she wanted. She looked at HG as she brushed the soft silicone against herself. Watching her pupils dilate and her neck begin to flutter with a quickened heartbeat, Myka was spurned on. She rubbed the vibrator across her clit, her body jumping at the sensation. Myka got more comfortable as she touched herself. She moaned softly, her hips rocking slowly as she rubbed the spiraling ridges. Helena kept Myka's gaze until the woman closed her eyes and threw her head back in pleasure. Myka was so incredibly beautiful in the throes of passion. Helena found it increasingly difficult to retain her composure and was thankful Myka would not be able to see her as she bit her lip. HG lowered her attentions, focusing on Myka's glistening thighs and the treasure between them. The mounting volume of Myka's cries of pleasure told Helena she was building toward her intended goal more quickly than HG wanted. "Does that feel good, Myka?" She asked calmly, betraying none of the intense fire within.

"Mmm...yes, Helena." Myka moved her hips slower, feeling the vibrations more strongly.

"Enter yourself."

Myka breathed out a shaking "Yes..." as she pushed the vibrator into herself. She shifted her movement, thrusting into herself repeatedly with growing fervor. Helena reached up and turned the power to high. "Ah...aaahhh, mmm God." Her calf muscles flexed as she pushed against the mattress. Helena reached out and ran her hand over the tense muscle. "Helena..." Myka sobbed as her efforts increased.

"Don't stop, Myka. Keep going. I want you to make yourself come for me." Her voice was low and cool, but laden with desire. It cut through the muffled hum of the vibrator between Myka's thighs like a siren in the night. The mere sound of Helena's voice made her thighs quiver. HG watched Myka thrash as she fought off her orgasm as long as possible. Helena smiled. Myka could finally hold off no longer, she came screaming Helena's name with a wailing moan.

Helena caressed Myka's leg, understanding the need for closeness in the afterglow. She reached with her other hand and turned off the vibrator. Removing it from Myka made her shudder. "It's okay, Myka. You did well." She smiled at Myka. Myka looked at her lover; her smile was warm, but in her eyes was a ravenous fire and a burning craving—it made Myka shiver with its ferocity. "You did," Helena ran her fingertips over Myka's knee and along her wet thigh, "well, Myka." HG climbed easily onto the bed, retracing her fingers' path with her lips. She reached Myka's thigh and licked up some of the wetness, a salty mixture of sweat and sex.

Helena wrapped her arms around Myka's thighs to keep her still. "My God, Myka. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Myka struggled to keep her higher faculties. "I have an inkling."

"Do you now?" Helena purred. Myka's head was back, indulging in the touch of HG's skin against her own. Helena smiled and plunged her tongue deep into Myka. She screamed and jerked, but HG held her in place with her deceptively strong grip. Helena explored Myka with her tongue. To her delight, Myka did taste faintly of strawberries. "My i_sweet_/i Myka, you are delicious." Myka choked out a ragged breath.

Helena had learned over their brief time together the intimate intricacies of Myka's pleasure—how to bring her to howling heights or to push her to the precipice only to reel her back down. The latter was exactly what she intended right now. HG licked Myka softly with a feather touch, Myka whimpered sweetly in response. It was such a simple sound, and yet it caused HG to pause as a sudden wave of desire threatened to overwhelm her. There would be time for that when she was done. At the moment her focus was entirely on pleasuring Myka to the very brink of sanity.

Helena moved her tongue in a lazy circle, gaining speed as Myka's breathing quickened. Myka reached her hands into Helena's hair, rubbing the back of her head gently. Helena built Myka up until she felt Myka pull her leg up, rubbing the back of her thigh against HG's body, a give away to her closing in on climax. Helena stopped and lifted her head. She smiled as Myka pushed gently on the back of her head, trying to keep her in place. Helena resisted and kissed up Myka's stomach, nibbling at the tight muscles. She worked her way up to Myka's breasts, twirling one nipple between her fingers as she sucked at the other. Myka grabbed at HG's hair, tugging harder and lighter, her grip matching Helena's attention to her breasts. Helena nibbled as Myka came back from the edge.

She grazed her fingernails up Myka's thigh, receiving only the usual response of a moan and a tightened grip on her shoulder she knew Myka had calmed sufficiently. HG touched her finger gently to Myka's wetness. Myka rose to meet her, eager and begging for her touch. Helena smiled around the nipple between her teeth and started a rhythm on Myka's clit. Myka sighed and her eyes fluttered shut. A grin crept over her face. Helena raised her head just in time to see it and chuckled deep in her throat. She released Myka's nipple and traversed up the curve of her collarbone. Nuzzling at Myka's neck, she kissed her pulse point. It thundered against her lips. HG nipped the skin beneath Myka's ear as she sped her fingers. Myka pulled Helena to her lips for a fierce kiss. She tasted herself on HG's lips, salty and sweet. Their tongues slid around one another in a dance they knew well. The quaver crept into Myka's thighs again and Helena slowed her hand. She broke the kiss to let Myka breathe. HG pulled her hand away, Myka grabbed her wrist and tried to fight her. "Trust me, Myka." She whispered into her ear. Myka trembled and released her grip on Helena's arm. HG rested her hand on Myka's hip as she nibbled at Myka's earlobe.

Slowly, slowly she kissed down Myka's body until she was finally on her knees between Myka's legs again. Helena dipped her tongue to taste Myka. "Please don't stop this time." Myka mumbled.

i_Oh, I won't Myka. I promise._/i Helena began to circle Myka's clit again, warming her up. Myka moaned and pushed Helena's head gently against her. HG drew figure eights with her tongue. Myka pulled her leg up around Helena's body. HG ran her hands up over Myka's stomach and pulled Myka's clit between her teeth. Myka's breath caught sharply and her heel dug into HG's thigh. Helena flicked the tip of her tongue over Myka's sensitive flesh. Her body began to shake all over. Myka gripped the sheet and pulled on Helena's hair. Her hips pushed up against that glorious mouth and she collapsed screaming, "Uhhhhhaaaaaaahhhh...Helena." Myka's throat tightened and she fought back tears. HG intended to lap up the aftershocks, but Myka pulled her forcefully by the base of her neck up to embrace her. Her breath was ragged and her chest raged, violently quivering from the racing heart that beat within. She clasped at Helena desperately, holding tightly to her neck and shoulders, pulling her tight against her. Helena smoothed Myka's hair, brushing away the curls that clung to her cheek and neck. HG kissed her forehead and held her. Myka huffed against Helena's chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Shhh. I've got you, Myka." Myka relaxed into Helena's body and calmed, safe in her harbor.

Myka kissed Helena's neck. At first gently, and then with more strength. She became achingly aware of how much clothing HG was wearing and began to unbutton her shirt.

Unsure of her dear lover's state of sobriety, HG questioned her. "Myka?"

"I want to touch your skin, I want to feel your body. Take off your clothes."

Helena laughed quietly and sat up enough for Myka to pull off her shirt. She undid her bra and wasted no time in taking Helena's nipple into her mouth. HG laid back on the bed and let Myka conquer her. Myka's tongue worked on Helena's nipple as her fingers undid the button on her jeans and slid down the zipper. Helena arched her body and Myka pulled her pants down. Myka ran her finger over the purple silk of Helena's panties. "You've taken to lingerie quite well, Helena." She looked up at HG with a sideways smile and spark in her eyes. "But they always look better when they're on the floor." Myka slipped her hand under Helena and inside her panties, sliding them down over the wonderful curve of her ass and down her legs until they lied properly on the floor. She stretched out over Helena, their naked bodies pressing together, finding every nook and curve to hug each other, no possible inch of contact wasted. HG wrapped her arms around Myka's waist as she welcomed her into a slow, deep kiss.

Myka rolled over, pulling Helena on top of her. Their lips never parted. Myka finally pulled away. She quirked a smile up at Helena. Myka grabbed HG's hips and pulled slowly and steadily until she had adjusted her body. Helena kneeled over Myka. She made a show of placing her hands over the edge of the headboard. Myka's eyes flared, "Come here."

Helena lowered herself onto Myka's lips. She closed her eyes and her mouth fell open as Myka's tongue grazed over her clit. She gripped at the headboard and moaned, grinding herself down against Myka's eager tongue. "My God, Myka. You always feel so good." Myka chuckled lightly against Helena's warm, wet flesh. The slight vibration made her sigh. Myka smiled and put her hands on HG's hips, lifting her up and down slightly. Helena whimpered and her thighs tightened against Myka's shoulders. Myka guided her back and forth as she licked voraciously. She sucked Helena's clit between her lips and rocked her hips more gently. The wood bit into HG's hands as she gripped it tighter, but she didn't notice. Myka released her prize and returned her tongue to glide over it with careful precision. Helena's hips moved without Myka's guidance and she rocked against Myka, moaning heavily with each pass.

Her hips stopped and Myka held Helena tightly as she moved her tongue in the way that HG loved so much. Her breathing became quick gasps until she finally threw her head back and yelled a deep cry and thrashed against Myka. Her thighs failed and she fell against Myka's arms holding her up. Myka kissed her stomach and pulled her down to lie on top of her. Helena laid her head against Myka's shoulder and held her close with an arm around her stomach. "I love you, Myka. Do you know that?"

Myka kissed the top of HG's head. "Yes, Helena, I know." Myka smiled; Helena had an odd way about her sometimes. So intensely confident all the time, and yet, these little moments of unsurety and doubt would crop up at the strangest times. As if she were afraid that this intimacy, this passion was somehow not a reality. "I love you, Helena. More than anything in the world. You are the best thing to happen to me."

"Promise?" Her voice shook.

Myka touched Helena's chin and lifted her face up til their eyes met. She stared deep into those dark eyes tinged with fear. "I promise." She watched as the worry fell away completely and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Myka pulled the covers out from under them and tucked them close around them. She turned out the bedside lamp and whispered. "Merry Christmas, my dear Helena."

The reply was barely audible as HG settled against Myka, sinking slowly into sleep. "Merry Christmas, my dear, sweet, sweet darling Myka. I love you."

Myka kissed the top of Helena's head again and caressed her cheek in the subtle moonlight. "Sleep, Helena."

*The latin translates: "There is a moment when I look at you and no speech is left in me. My tongue breaks, then fire races under my skin and I tremble and grow pale for I am dying of such love, or so it seems to me."


	5. To a Happy New Year

**To a Happy New Year**

"Come on, Helena, time to get up." Myka's insistence would have been far more believable were she not still tangled in HG's limbs, nice and cozy—and naked—under her thick, warm covers.

Helena curled her arm around Myka's waist and hooked her leg around her lover's longer one, pulling her closer. "I am quite happy where I am." HG kissed Myka's neck as she snuzzled against her.

Myka hugged Helena and laughed. "Me too." She kissed the top of HG's head. "But I did i_promise_/i my mom I'd visit for New Years." HG sighed contentedly, forming her argument from actions rather than words. "Or we can just go back in time and spend Christmas with my parents...instead of how we did spend it." Myka's hand wandered down to HG's ass and she gave it a light tap; just enough to spark the memory and make Helena's crotch tighten.

HG swallowed, steadying her voice. "Nonsense. Time travel is a physical impossibility, you know." Helena lifted her head to make eye contact with Myka. HG purred at her while her hand slid over Myka's hip and between her legs. "I would not give up that time for the very world itself." She pressed her body against Myka's as she lowered herself for a kiss.

Myka indulged her, she never could refuse those gorgeous lips. But she had no intention of being swayed, even as her body melted at the soft caress of Helena's nimble fingers. Myka moaned softly against HG's mouth. "Okay, maybe just a little longer." Helena chuckled as she renewed their kiss.

Myka snaked her hand around and found Helena ready and waiting for her touch. "Always so welcoming." She smiled.

Helena sighed as Myka started a matching rhythm with her slender fingers. "Only for you, my Myka," she whispered.

They came together and Helena collapsed against Myka. When her breath returned, HG quipped. "Good morning, darling."

Myka laughed gently. "Good morning, Helena."

They lie still, basking in the warmth of each other. Helena listened to Myka's heart and knew when she was about to speak from the steady, slow beating of its regular cadence. So quickly had she learned to recognize the rhythms of Myka's heart. Myka opened her mouth, but Helena's voice cut her off. "Yes, dear, I know we need to begin our day."

Myka pouted her lip and scrunched her forehead. "How did you know I was going to say something?"

Helena smiled at her as she sat up. Touching a finger to Myka's chest, she replied. "Your heart gives you away every time." Myka didn't understand, but she was willing to accept the sentiment. "How many sets of clothing should I pack?"

Myka thought for a second. "Two. Just in case." HG nodded and headed for the door to cross the hall to the formality that was her own room. Myka laughed. "Uh, Helena."

"Hmm?"

"We're not alone in the house anymore. You might want to put some clothes on."

Helena looked down and realized she was as naked as a jaybird. "I suppose you are correct." Myka climbed out of bed and HG threw on her long-forgotten pajamas. Helena kissed Myka. "See you in a bit, darling." Myka headed for the shower.

Myka sat on Helena's bed and peaked in the bag she was packing. She hooked a pair of red silk panties with her finger and held them up. A playful grin colored her face and she looked at HG without a word. Helena turned around and saw Myka. She gave a wry smile, snatched her underwear from their perch and shoved them back in the bag. Myka laughed. "I don't think you'll need those at my parents'."

Helena cocked her hands on her hips and stated flatly. "It's all I have."

Myka chuckled as she stood up. She met HG and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "And I adore them on that delectable ass of yours." Myka kissed her and felt it melt across Helena's body. They settled against each other as HG held Myka's hips. "Mmm." Myka leaned her forehead against Helena's. "Okay, we really do have to go."

"I know." Helena pressed her lips against Myka's. "Let's go. I'm eager to meet your dad and i_mom_/i." She spoke the last word in an American accent with mock disdain.

Myka smiled at her. "You can call her my mum if you want, my little Brit." She sat back on the bed with a sigh. "That reminds me..." She looked up at Helena with nervous eyes. "I haven't told my parents about us. I just haven't had the chance. And they would ask so many questions. Questions I can't answer."

Helena sat next to Myka and entwined their fingers. "It's okay, Myka." She looked over at Helena, Myka was thankful, but there was still a lingering sadness. HG reached up and brushed a curl behind Myka's ear. "I understand more than you know. I will meet your parents as your friend and fellow agent. Nothing more."

Myka exhaled slowly. She looked into Helena's warm brown eyes. "You know you're so much more to me. You're i_everything_/i to me, Helena."

HG smiled at Myka. Her hand rested against Myka's cheek; she pulled the woman in for a kiss. "I know, Myka." She whispered. "I know. And you...you were worth a hundred years in hell." Myka blushed. Helena tapped her chin to get Myka to look up at her. "I mean it, Myka. You alone are worth everything I've gone through. It all led me to you. And for that, I would go through it all again." She smirked at Myka. "I think I can pretend we're not sleeping together for a couple of days."

Myka was speechless. She simply kissed Helena softly and squeezed her hand. After a long time sitting in still silence Myka said quietly, "I love you, Helena."

HG smiled sweetly at Myka. "I love you too, my dear Myka." She squeezed Myka's hand. "We do have to go now though."

Myka wiped her eye and replied softly. "Okay."

"Are you alright to drive?"

Myka smiled at Helena and hugged her tightly. "I'm fine. I promise. Come on, long drive ahead." Myka's hand fell to Helena's which she grabbed and held onto until she had to put on her coat.

'Poor Myka, nervous already.'

The highway rolled past and they crossed the state line into Colorado.

"Have you ever been to Colorado?"

"I have not been very many places here in the States. And even if I had, things would be vastly different now."

"True."

"Nikola set up a lab in Colorado Springs in '99—1899—but I never had the opportunity to see it. I hear he accomplished great things there."

Myka glanced over at Helena, she had a smile on her face and a far off look. She recognized that look easily. Myka reached out and curled her fingers around Helena's. HG's smile broadened. "He was a good friend, wasn't he?"

Helena continued to stare out the window. "He was a brilliant man and I cared for him a great deal. We shared a love for science and ideas and tinkering. It's not his fingerprints alone that are on the gun you and Pete carry." Myka smiled, a sense of pride swelling within her. "We spent many a delightful hour bent over a work table into the wee hours of the morn together. He indulged me too much at times. Always willing to chase the next idea, the next invention." She sighed and the smile faded a little. "Sometimes to the neglect of more important things."

Myka squeezed her hand, understanding what was unsaid. "Did you and he...ever...were you...um..."

Helena looked at Myka with an expression of surprise and amusement. "Lovers?" Myka bit her lip. Helena laughed, "No Myka. Though not for lack of desire on his part. He was rather lascivious when he wanted to be. Loved his wine too. No, I had...other interests at that time." She winked at Myka. "I heard they tore down his lab in 1900, sold off all his inventions and equipment. I felt deeply for him that day. His work was what he lived for."

Myka rubbed her thumb over Helena's hand. "Colorado is a beautiful state. The mountains are wonderful. You can see so many stars at night once you get out of the city. Though, I suppose you can probably see more at the warehouse."

"But I'd wager it isn't as nice as being in the forest in the mountains."

Myka grinned. "It really isn't." She looked at Helena, her eyes a-glow with excitement. "I hope you like snow."

Helena leveled her gaze at Myka and glared. "Do not even think of pelting me with snowballs Myka Bering." The threat would have been believable if not for the smile she bore while lobbying it.

Myka's eyes lit up even more and she pursed her lips. "Oooh."

"I've sealed my own doom, haven't I?"

Myka grinned wildly and nodded.

"Helena, you i_do_/i have to learn to keep your mouth i_shut_/i at times." HG muttered to herself.

"Helena, wake up." Myka shook HG's knee. "We're almost there. Wake up, sweetie."

Helena roused. "Did I fall asleep? Blast, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Myka assured her in that high, sweet voice of hers that Helena secretly adored. "The monotony of the road can do that. But I wanted to show you my home town."

Helena perked up. "Your old tromping grounds." She smiled.

They rolled into town and Myka took Helena on a brief tour of what was important to her. "There's the library." Helena laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. Just...you pointed out the library first." HG winked at her with a grin. "It's cute."

Myka turned a littler red at the ears, which made Helena chuckle to herself. "There's my high school."

"Where I imagine you spent ample time in the library." Helena eyed Myka with a smile and a sideways glance.

"Maybe." Myka mumbled.

Helena patted Myka's thigh. "Don't be ashamed, darling. I find it endearing. And as our dear agent Lattimer has said, 'smart girls grow up pretty.'" She looked at Myka with a glint in her eye. "Though I would choose a more fitting descriptor. Gorgeous, perhaps would be more apt." Myka blushed and smiled shyly. "That's better." HG approved. "Are you going to show me where you were deflowered?" Myka stared mouth agape at Helena. HG turned a coy grin. "Doesn't red mean stop, Myka?" She pointed out the windshield. Myka looked and saw she was bearing down on a red light. She slammed on the brakes; they both jerked forward. Helena straightened herself. "I'm sorry, Myka. I won't mention it again. I didn't think you would react in such a manner."

"I'm sorry. I just, uh...I didn't expect it."

"Well, if it was anything like mine, it was nothing worth remembering."

Myka sighed. "It wasn't really. He was sweet though." Myka was quiet. She jumped when the car behind her honked—the light was green. Myka hit the gas; Helena noticed her cheeks were bright red.

Myka didn't say anything for a while, just chewed on her bottom lip with a slightly furrowed brow. Helena said nothing, but watched Myka out of the corner of her eye. She drove past a row of stores, one clearly labeled Bering and Sons. "Myka, wasn't that your parents' shop?"

"Yes."

Helena looked at her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Helena sat back and let Myka continue her reticence. They drove out of the main part of the city, into a park. Myka pulled out onto a small ridge that looked out over downtown. She turned off the car and looked over at Helena nervously nibbling her thumb. "This is it."

"This is what?"

"My first time." Myka said through her fingers.

Helena smiled with such a look of loving care that Myka felt at ease. HG reached up and took Myka's hand in hers, pulling it slowly away form her mouth. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Myka rubbed Helena's hand with her thumb without realizing it. "I was seventeen. He'd just turned eighteen the week before. It was fall, the leaves were just starting to change. It had rained earlier in the day and the air was rich with the fresh smell. He had the windows down cuz he knew I liked the smell after the rain."

Helena smiled. "Petrichor." Myka looked at her quizzically. "The scent of rain on dry earth."

Myka smiled at her. "Petrichor. There's a word for everything."

"There really is, it's glorious."

"The build up to it was far longer than the event itself. We spent over an hour up here and in fifteen minutes he was done."

"Was it a good experience?"

Myka bit her lip, contemplating the many ways Helena could mean that question. "It was, at the time, the most beautiful I'd ever felt. He was sweet, kind. He called me the next day and we went out. We talked about it. He felt a little bad, as if he'd pressured me into it. I assured him that if I hadn't wanted him to, he would not have gotten near me."

Helena chuckled. "My girl, ever the fighter."

Myka smiled. "We emailed when he went off to college, but we lost touch."

"What was his name?"

"Scott Grady."

"He sounds like a good man. You're fortunate to have such a pleasant experience for your first time."

"What about you? Was your first time pleasant?"

Helena sighed. "My first time with a i_boy_/i," there was a precise malice in the word, "was not exactly pleasant. He had no clue as to what to do. He hurt me and I did not enjoy it."

"I'm sorry. I'd kick his ass if I had the chance."

Helena laughed. "Thank you, Myka. Defender of my virtue."

Myka chortled, but she had caught that there had been more to Helena's story. She prodded gently, "But that wasn't your first time was it?"

Helena smiled gently. "No. It was not."

"Tell me about it." Myka squeezed her hand.

"She was seventeen and beautiful; I was fifteen and completely smitten. Do not give me that look, I was very mature for my age."

Myka raised her free hand in defense. "I didn't say anything."

"You did not have to, I know that look. As I was saying, no one thought a thing about two young girls spending the night together and we were often left to our own devices. I grew bold one night and kissed her. Our flirtations flourished to a head and we explored each other. We became even more inseparable then." Helena sighed. "Until her parents moved to France and took my Catherine away from me."

Myka leaned over and cupped Helena's cheek. She waited for HG to look at her before she kissed her. Myka sighed against her lips and pulled back. There was a spark in her eye. She released HG's hand and Helena watched as Myka's form slid into the back seat. She turned around and kissed Helena again. With her fingers under Helena's chin and her lips slowly retreating, Myka pulled her into the back seat. Myka was never more glad to have an SUV as she was at this moment as she stretched her legs out over the seat.

"Is this how young women lose their maidenhood these days?"

"Yes." Myka answered heavily as she pulled Helena close to her. Myka unbuttoned Helena's shirt and ran her fingers across her porcelain skin.

"Doesn't leave much room for romance."

Myka slid her hand up the back of Helena's neck, burying her fingers in her thick raven hair. "Just kiss me."

Helena obliged with a chuckle that tickled Myka's lips. Her hands traversed Myka's curves to settle on her waist as she worked on Myka's belt and then undid her jeans. Helena slipped her hand under Myka's shirt and beneath her bra. She smiled, feeling Myka's body respond to her touch. Helena caressed her nipple and little squeaks of pleasure escaped Myka's throat. She dragged her other hand down Myka's fluttering stomach and dipped her fingers inside Myka's panties. Myka shifted her legs to allow Helena to reach her more easily.

A loud rapping against the window interrupted them. Helena looked up and saw a man in a green uniform. She pulled her hand from Myka's pants and rolled down the window. "Hello. May I help you?"

The park ranger tipped his hat to Helena and her congenial smile. He was taken aback, expecting to see teenagers, not some beautiful British woman. "Ma'am, you can't do that here."

Myka thought she recognized his voice and pleaded in her head as she carefully removed Helena's hand from her breast. HG's smile broadened as she tried not to laugh. "I am sorry, I didn't realize we were doing anything wrong, Officer," she glanced at his nametag and grinned wickedly, "Grady." Myka groaned beneath her as she zipped up her pants. She reached up without thinking and started buttoning Helena's shirt. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Scott, now would it?"

"Yes." He leaned forward a little, suspicious. "Do I know you?"

Helena smiled as Myka's knuckles brushed against her stomach. "No, but we have a mutual friend." HG moved over and Myka sat up.

She waved sheepishly; a blush spread over her face and down her chest. "Hi Scott."

Scott took a step back. "My...Myka?" He cleared his throat and rearranged his belt as memories flooded his mind. "I guess, things have...changed a bit since we last talked."

"A little." Helena reached over and entwined her fingers with Myka's, lending silent support. "This is my girlfriend, Helena." HG waved, her smile beaming with smug pride.

"Hello." He looked Helena over briefly and smirked approvingly. He returned his attention to Myka. "I heard you joined the Secret Service." She nodded. "Mighty impressive. You've done well for yourself." He smiled. "Well, if you two ladies care to continue what you were doing, I won't say a word." He looked at Myka. "For old time's sake."

"Scott, my parents don't know yet."

"Not a single word. Never saw you here."

"Thank you."

"Nothing of it." He returned to his own vehicle and drove off.

Myka slumped over and buried her face in Helena's lap. "Can I just go home and crawl under a rock?"

Helena laughed and stroked Myka's hair. "It wasn't that bad dear. It could have been worse. It could have been the first man i_I_/i slept with who showed up. You'd have kicked his ass and it would be a horrible mess to explain to the police." Myka laughed. "See. It could have been a fiasco, this wasn't so awful."

Myka sat up. "I got busted having sex in a car, I feel like a teenager again."

"Shall we head to your parents' and put this mess behind us?"

"Please." Myka climbed into the front seat.

"And what a lovely behind it is." She 'helped' Myka with a loving hand on her butt. Myka smirked.

They parked behind Bering and Sons Books and went in through the back door. Helena looked around and smiled. She took a deep breath and sighed, her shoulders visibly relaxing. Books—she was home. Myka watched her, she gave Helena a kiss on her cheek. Finally she had someone who understood. "Mom, Dad." Myka called. Helena wandered off to search the shelves; it seemed more proper that Myka greet her parents alone. She felt a tug on her hand and turned to see Myka pulling her back. "Stay," she said quietly.

"Myka!" Myka's mom came around a shelf and hugged her.

Myka smiled. "Hi Mom."

"Your father will be back in a bit. He's picking up some groceries." She released her daughter. "And would this be the friend that kept you away from us at Christmas?"

Myka smiled. "Yes. This is Helena. We work together."

"Ah, say no more." She understood the secrecy of Myka's new job. Helena extended her hand. "Oh, nonsense. We hug in this family." She pulled Helena in for a quick hug.

"So I've noticed. Charmed though, I assure you."

"Helena, this is my mom, Jeannie." She found it difficult to wipe the smile off her face.

"Ooh, British. How...charming." Jeannie smiled. "Come, come upstairs. Tell me, Helena, do you enjoy cookies as much as Pete?"

"I do not think it possible for anyone to enjoy cookies as much as he."

Myka's grinned widened as she followed them up the stairs, she was turning on her proper British charm in an attempt to impress her parents. She rubbed Helena's back gently.

Myka and Helena sat next to each other on the couch, Helena—for once—honoring Myka's personal space and sitting not against each other like they both wanted. Myka's mother took the chair across from them.

"I do apologize for keeping your daughter from your side for Christmas, but as I have no family, she was kind enough to spend the holiday with me."

"It's alright. Did you have a good Christmas?" She asked Helena.

HG smiled, hiding her lustful memories. "Thanks to Myka, I had the most wonderful Christmas in a very long time."

"Well, then, she made the right choice. As my girl always does."

"Mom."

"It's okay, Myka. She's proud of you, as she should be. You've done very well for yourself."

i_Oh you think you're being so clever don't you?_/i Myka just smiled, a little tinge of red creeping over the cusp of her ears. Helena grinned coyly.

The door opened, drawing everyone's attention—thankfully—away from Myka. "Warren, Myka's here. And she brought her friend, Helena."

Myka's father carried the large grocery bags to the kitchen table. Jeannie started to put everything away so he could talk. Myka got up to hug her dad. "Myka, welcome home."

"Dad, this is Helena." Myka sat down; he shook HG's hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to intrude your home."

He waved her off and smiled. "Glad to have you."

Myka grinned; they liked her.

Warren sat in the chair across from Myka. Helena listened to them talk for a moment before going into the kitchen. Myka watched her out of the corner of her eye. "Is there any way I can be of assistance?"

Jeannie smiled at Helena. "I'm just fixing dinner."

"That's no matter. They should be allowed to talk properly." She nodded her head toward Myka and her father. "They've lost time to make up for."

Myka's mother stopped moving about and looked at Helena, then Myka. "You're very close aren't you?"

Helena smiled. "She is my very best friend. She trusted me when no others did. It is because of her that I have my wonderful career."

Jeannie handed Helena a potato. "Think you can do mashed potatoes?"

"Like a proper French chef." Helena grinned.

The two women set to work on dinner while their other halves talked in the living room. Myka kept glancing over to watch Helena with her mother. They moved around each other easily and several times Myka smiled involuntarily as the sweet sound of Helena's laughter wafted to her ears.

During a lull in conversation, Warren got up and came into the kitchen. He put his arm around his wife. Myka followed and hovered near Helena. "It smells great, dear." Warren praised.

"Thank you."

Myka watched her parents and looked at Helena. She knew what HG was thinking. But as much as she wanted to put her arm around her, as much as their bodies screamed out to touch each other, Myka didn't feel she was prepared to tell her parents about them. All of this Helena understood, and so she simply smiled sweetly at her and perceived the silent pleading thank you from Myka's head.

"Warren, why don't you show Myka her Christmas present?"

"I thought we'd wait until after dinner."

"Why don't you do it now?" Jeannie patted her husband on the shoulder, her lovers' code for 'listen to your wife.'

"Ah, alright. Myka, it's downstairs."

Jeannie waited until Warren and Myka were gone. "Are you going to kiss Myka at midnight?"

Helena froze. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and scratched the back of her head. Jeannie didn't look up from her task; she let Helena come to a reply in her own time. HG filed through the many possible responses she could use, respectful of Myka's wishes. Finally she decided that the cat was rather out of the bag and there was no use denying the truth. "How did you know?"

"I know my daughter." Jeannie smiled at her. "The way Myka looks at you...she loves you." Helena smiled at the thought. "And unless I read you incorrectly, you love her."

Helena looked at Myka's mother, the light beaming from her smile and the spark in her eye left no doubt. "I do love her. Very dearly." HG indulged in the emotion and reveled in thoughts of Myka for a time before she remembered Myka's fears and her brow furrowed. "Jeannie, Myka hasn't told you because she's afraid of what you'll say. She knows that you would have questions, many of which she can't answer—because of our job. She had no desire to hide anything from you; she is just nervous."

Myka's mother smiled. "I understand, Helena. But you two, you don't do a very good job pretending you aren't over the moon for each other."

Helena chuckled. "I suppose we do not."

"When it's real, you can never hide it." She patted Helena's hand.

HG smiled at everything that statement implied. "Are you going to speak to your husband?"

"Would you like me to?"

"I think it would be best to clear the air. But with discretion, which is something at which, I suspect, you are very skilled."

Jeannie laughed. "All we women are."

Myka and her father returned. Myka came over and hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mom. I love them all."

"You're welcome, honey." Myka went to join her father in the living room.

"Helena, I have only one question; do you love my daughter?"

HG looked at Myka in the other room; she returned her eyes to Myka's mother and answered plainly. "With all my heart."

"That's all I need to know." Jeannie called to her husband. "Warren, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, dear." His wife led him down the hall.

Helena leaned against the kitchen door frame. "Myka." Her lover crossed the room to be by her side. "Myka, your mother knows about us. I didn't tell her, she guessed."

"How?"

Helena smiled warmly at Myka. "Seems your heart gave you away." Myka smiled. "Gave us both away. Apparently we do not hide our feelings for one another as well as we thought. She could tell by the way we looked at each other." She touched Myka's cheek. "We bear the brand of love and 'tis a mark nigh impossible to keep hidden. But it matters not, it's a stamp I wear with pride." Helena lightly brushed her lips against Myka's and let her hand fall away as she stepped back. "I asked her to tell your father. I hope you aren't upset, but I thought it best to have transparency." Helena could read Myka's face. "She only had one question: do I love you." HG smiled at Myka, her eyes glowing softly. "With all my heart, was my answer. That's all she cared to know."

Myka's eyes were wet with tears as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Helena's neck. "Thank you." She whispered. HG slid her arms around Myka's waist. Myka leaned back and kissed Helena. She pulled away when she heard a soft chuckle that didn't come from HG. Her parents stood in the hall entrance. They smiled and Myka blushed horribly. She stepped back, but caught Helena's hand in hers, holding tight.

"I think it's about dinner time." Warren said.

Helena cleared her throat. "I think that is a superb idea."

They sat around the small dining table and Jeannie served them. The meal was as delicious as it had smelled, and Helena was praised greatly for her parts in it. Myka beamed with pride as HG tried to be humble. Their knees brushed often under the table and they both grinned instinctively at the touch.

Full of good food and better company the four settled in the living room to await the countdown to midnight. Myka sat close against Helena on the couch and entwined her fingers with HG's. It wasn't long before she was asleep, her head tucked against Helena's shoulder. She had an easily perceptible smile on her lips and seemed positively angelic to Helena.

Eleven fifty-five came and Helena woke her sleeping lover. "Myka, darling." She spoke gently near her ear. "Myka, it's almost midnight. Wake up, darling."

"Mmm, not yet, sweetie. Artie can wait." Myka turned into Helena more and wrapped her arm around HG's waist.

Helena blushed slightly. She leaned in closer and whispered in Myka's ear. "Darling, we're at your parents'."

Myka's eyes shot open and she became aware of her surroundings. She sat up and cleared her throat as crimson crept across her cheeks. "Sorry," she muttered, though whether it was directed toward her parents or Helena, she wasn't sure.

The ball began to drop and the crowd counted down. The clock ticked over to midnight; Helena looked at Myka, letting her make the decision to kiss or not. Myka looked into her perilously dark brown eyes and that gentle smile. She cupped HG's cheek and pressed her lips against Helena's. Her fingers curled around HG's jaw of their own volition as they kissed, remembering comfortable habits. It lasted far longer than the simple peck her parents had shared, though it didn't become uncomfortable as it was pure in its innocence and intentions. "Happy New Year, Helena." Myka said softly.

Helena smiled at Myka, it would be a very happy year. "Happy New Year, Myka." Myka grinned. "Now let's get you to bed."

"Okay." Myka chimed as HG pulled her off the sofa. "Night, Mom, Dad."

"Good night, honey."

Myka allowed Helena to tug her down the hall and pointed out her room. She sat on the edge of the bed to take off her shoes. Helena kissed her on the forehead. "I'll get the bags out of the car."

"I'll be right here." HG smiled at her poor sleepy Myka.

She returned with their bags, though now it seemed rather foolish to have packed separately. Helena came into the bedroom to find Myka curled up, fast asleep. Helena smiled. She changed into her pajamas and crawled in bed behind Myka, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "Good night my dear sweet Myka."


	6. All Things Glittering and Crystalline

**bAll Things Glittering and Crystalline/b**

Myka woke early and was much obliged to stay put, half under Helena and held tight in her arms. She checked the clock and knew that HG would wake soon as was her usual pattern. Myka's mind passed over the previous day's events. Despite an embarrassment or two, it was a wonderful day. She smiled. Not only did her parents know about Helena, they didn't care. They were just happy she was happy. And she i_was_/i happy. Her life was perfect. She had a job she loved—that she was good at—a good relationship with both her parents, a family, a home, and a woman whom she adored with every ounce of her being. And who felt the same for her. There was not a thing lacking.

Myka rolled over to see Helena's face. Sure, it was far from normal and i_far_/i from what she ever expected, but the best things in life often came from the most unexpected places. Myka watched Helena sleep. A lock of hair had fallen across her eyes. Carefully, Myka brushed the hair behind her ear. She was beautiful. Her nostrils flared gently as she breathed. Her lips were parted ever so slightly. Unable to resist, Myka traced her fingertip along HG's bottom lip, it was so soft. Her lip twitched in response to Myka's touch. Myka smiled as they pressed against her finger in a kiss. Helena smiled at Myka's light chuckle.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you were watching me sleep." Helena opened her eyes. Myka caught her breath. Even barely woken from the realm of dreams, Helena's eyes held an intensity, a burning fire. How could a person's gaze be that sharp?

Helena leaned in and replaced Myka's finger with her lips. "Good morning, Myka."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Helena asked with a smirk.

Myka smiled wider. "Very."

"I should think so. You were so very tired last night."

"Mmm, yeah. Long drives can do that." She rested her hand on Helena's cheek. "Plus, I was very comfortable."

Helena laughed. "Yes, I remember." She tightened her arm around Myka's body. "What time is it?"

"Little before eight. Like usual for you."

Helena stretched and her body pressed against Myka's. "Shall we rise, then?" A spark came into those fiery eyes. "And shower."

Myka kissed those sweet lips again and smirked at her with bright emerald eyes. "Sure."

Helena grinned and threw the covers back. Myka laughed internally. There was no doubt about HG's intention, if her enthusiasm were not a tell, there was the simple fact that they could not be naked together for even the briefest passage of time without touching each other. Tucked behind so many walls, with the sound of the water drowning out all noise, Myka felt comfortable enough. And those gorgeous chestnut eyes of Helena's had stirred her.

Myka checked the water; Helena came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Myka with a sigh. She kissed Myka's shoulder, her hands roaming upward. "Do you have any idea what your naked body does to me?"

Myka smiled and spun around, sliding her arms around Helena's waist "I have an inkling." Myka grabbed her ass and pulled Helena up the couple inches she lacked without her boots. Myka kissed her deeply. "Get your ass in the shower."

Helena gave Myka a small salute. "Yes ma'am."

Myka stepped into the shower behind Helena and bit her lip. The water hit Helena's skin and she tipped her head back. Water trickled down her spine in rivulets, passing over her alabaster back. Myka reached her hand out and touched the small of Helena's back, her hand molding to the curve. HG sunk a little into Myka's touch.

Myka put her other hand on Helena's hip and pushed her against the wall. HG gasped at the sudden chill of the cold tile against her hot back. Her gasp was half swallowed by Myka though as she swept up Helena's lips in a kiss. Helena curled her fingers around the back of Myka's neck as she pressed against HG. Helena sighed at the feeling of Myka's body against her. Being pinned to the wall sent an extra flutter through her stomach. She welcomed Myka's tongue and a moan fell against her lips.

Myka released HG's lips to fasten her own onto Helena's neck. "Myka," Helena sighed. Myka's kisses tickled one side of her neck while hot water flowed over the other. Myka brushed her lips over HG's ear. "I love you, Helena." Before HG could respond, Myka dropped to her knees. Helena braced her hands on Myka's shoulders as she smiled up at her.

Myka ran her hand over Helena's hip. The water caught between Myka's fingers, rilling in irregular patterns over her skin. Helena's stomach leapt frantically as she panted in arousal and desire. And Myka had not yet even unleashed her sweet tongue. She didn't keep Helena waiting long though. Myka kissed down her stomach, inching her mouth lower until she hit home. Helena moaned as Myka slid her tongue inside her. "Myka," she breathed. Her knees gave ever so slightly and Myka felt HG put more weight against her shoulders.

Myka traversed Helena's body with her hands while she kept a rhythm with her tongue. The water rushed over Helena's body, with Myka's constantly moving hands, the shifting sensations against her skin threatened her sanity. "Oh God, Myka." There was a hint of a sob in the way Helena said her name, which always happened as she neared climax—as if the feeling would become so intense as to overwhelm her utterly. Myka wrapped her fingers around Helena's thighs and held tight as HG dug her nails into Myka's shoulders. Helena threw her head back, crying out in ecstasy, and collapsed against Myka. Myka's strong arms held her up.

Helena sunk down slowly, Myka's hands passing over her body until they rested around the back of HG's neck. She wrapped her arms around Myka and kissed her. The shower had washed away all trace of herself on Myka's lips and Helena was almost disappointed. There was an odd, comforting pleasure in tasting yourself on your lover's lips. But Myka's kiss was beautiful enough and chased away such thoughts. "God Myka," she sighed. "I love you."

Myka smiled and laughed. "I know."

Helena furrowed her brow, the water pushed her hair over one eye. "I'm being serious, Myka."

Myka reached up and pushed Helena's hair behind her ear. "I know," she said quietly. She smiled gently into those dark eyes, her hand resting against HG's cheek. "I love you, too." Myka kissed her softly.

"Stand up." Helena's voice was firm with desire. Myka stood and HG followed. Helena pressed her body against Myka, creating a channel between their breasts through which flowed the water. Helena tipped her chin up to kiss Myka, letting her tongue graze Myka's lips. She kissed below Myka's ear before whispering, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Stop what?" Myka asked, but Helena was already on her knees. Helena ran her tongue slowly over Myka's clit. Myka grabbed the soap rack at her side, her other hand went to rest on the back of Helena's head. Myka began to rock her hips slightly, in sync with Helena's tongue. The shower beat down on her chest, tickling her nipples with sporadic drops. Helena slipped her middle finger inside Myka; Myka's mouth fell open. Helena moved her finger back and forth, pressing into Myka a few times before removing it. She reached between Myka's cheeks and pushed into her. Myka gasped and jerked her hips forward. Helena leaned back, looking up at Myka. "Do you want me to stop?"

Myka bit her lip and shook her head. "Mmm nnn."

Helena smiled and returned her tongue to its delectable task. She pressed her finger deeper into Myka; she moaned in response. She came closer to orgasm with each breath. Helena increased her efforts on Myka's clit and pushed her finger deeper, curling and swirling inside her. Myka screamed and dug her fingers into Helena's hair while she white-knuckled the soap rack. Her legs gave out as she came and Helena held her as she stood up. She'd never seen Myka breathing so heavily, and she had a wild look in her eye. HG held her up and carefully brushed the hair back from Myka's face. Helena was trying very hard to hide the incredible grin her mouth was trying to form, only mostly succeeding as the corners of her mouth turned upward. "Are you alright, Myka?" Myka nodded, unable yet to speak. "Shh. Catch your breath, darling." Helena stroked her cheek and held tighter with the arm around Myka's waist. Myka grasped at Helena, gripping her tightly for support. "Just relax, Myka."

Myka huffed against Helena's shoulder until she could breath easily again. "i_That's_/i what that feels like?" She was still a little out of breath.

"No one's ever done that to you before?" Helena asked, almost surprised.

Myka shook her head. "No." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That felt...I've never felt anything like that."

Helena let her grin escape. "If that scream was anything by which to judge, i_I_/i certainly haven't heard the like to it."

Myka smiled. "No one else has either. Helena, you make me feel like no one has ever made me feel." Myka kissed her. Helena stared happily into those warm green eyes. Suddenly they went wide and Myka buried her face against Helena's shoulder. "There's no way my parents didn't hear that."

Helena chuckled. "Myka, we're adults. They know how we feel about each other. It's perfectly okay. How do you think i_you_/i got here?"

Myka stood up straight. "You did i_not_/i just talk about my parents having sex."

Helena laughed. "Myka, they made you." She touched a finger to Myka's chest and glanced over her body. "And they did a damn good job." Myka blushed. "My point was, everyone has sex. And we, two adults who are very much in love with one another, are by no means an exception to that. It's normal, dear."

"But they don't have to i_hear_/i it."

"Maybe they didn't hear it because i_they_/i were having sex." Helena stated matter of factly.

Myka turned bright red. She smacked HG's shoulder lightly. "You take that back."

"Make me." Helena's eyes sparkled.

Myka grabbed Helena by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. She yelped at the cold again. Myka seized her mouth, capturing Helena's succulent bottom lip between her teeth. "Take. It. Back."

Myka felt the shaky intake of breath from Helena before she spoke. "I take it back." Her eyes were solid black and Myka shivered at the sight. Helena took the advantage and pushed off the wall, turned and pinned Myka against the tile.

Myka's ass smacked into the soap rack. "Shit." Helena instantly backed off. Myka turned and looked over her shoulder. "If I get a bruise, I'm gonna hurt you."

"I'm sorry." Helena fell to her knees to check the area. She ran her fingers over the soft flesh. "Does that hurt?"

"It's a little sensitive, but not really."

"Good." Helena kissed both of Myka's buttocks. "Would hate to harm that exquisite part of your anatomy." Helena glanced up at Myka—she wasn't watching. HG leaned forward and slid her tongue between Myka's cheeks, the top few inches into the small of her back.

Myka jumped forward. "Helena!"

HG smiled up at her. "No? Mmm, perhaps another time." She winked as she stood up.

"You're awfully progressive about sex for a Victorian."

Helena shrugged and smiled. "I'm ahead of my time." Myka grinned. "Now, we should probably shower while we're in here." She put her hand on Myka's chest and pressed against her. Helena's voice was deeper, "Not just have mindblowing sex." Myka smiled; HG reached for the soap. She squeezed a small amount into her hand, the fruity scent filled the steamy air. "Allow me." She rubbed the soap on Myka's chest, working up a lather Helena's hands glided over Myka's skin, the soap lending itself as lubricant. Myka let out a soft sigh as Helena caressed her breasts. She pulled HG in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together. Helena washed Myka's back as they kissed. Myka pulled back and ran her hands across HG's chest. Helena rubbed Myka's stomach. Myka's hands covered Helena's body, gliding like silk over her skin. Helena had a slightly more singular focus as she massaged Myka's breasts.

Myka knelt to wash Helena's legs. She kept her eyes on HG's while she moved her hands up and around one leg and then the other. Both of them clearly thinking the same thing. Myka stood up and stroked HG's stomach; her tight abs flexed constantly at the touch. Myka slid her hand down between Helena's thighs. HG's breath caught slightly. Myka guided Helena under the showerhead, rinsing off the soap. With the last suds trickling down the drain, Myka slid her fingers over Helena's clit. HG gripped onto Myka's shoulders. Myka leaned in close and purred in Helena's ear, "Do you have any idea what your naked body does to me?"

"I have an," Myka slipped her fingers inside Helena. "Inkling," she moaned. Helena lifted her hips so Myka could push into her deeper and more easily. Myka pumped her hand against her while she nibbled gently on HG's neck—careful not to leave any marks—until Helena cried out.

"Myka," she sobbed. HG swallowed hard. "We really need to get out of this shower or we'll never leave."

Myka chuckled. "Oh, we'll get out when the hot water—" Myka jumped forward, out from under the water, nearly knocking Helena over. "Cold! Cold." Helena looked at Myka, confused. "Sorry." Myka cleared her throat. "The hot water ran out. We're definitely done." Myka hit the catch to turn off the showerhead with her foot before turning off the water.

They dried and dressed; Myka sat on her bed watching Helena button her vest. God the woman looked delicious in a vest. "Now I have to tell my parents I used all the hot water." She cringed.

"How long will it take to come back?"

"It's an old building, and it's cold—a while."

"Well," Helena moved to Myka's side and pulled her up. "To be fair, i_we_/i used all the hot water. I'll tell them."

"You don't have to."

"It's fine, Myka. I'll do it."

Myka smiled ever so slightly. "Okay."

Myka's parents were both in the kitchen, finishing up breakfast. Myka went to the stove to prepare plates for herself and Helena. HG stopped in the doorway. "Jeannie, Warren, it is my solemn duty to regretfully inform you that the hot water has been depleted utterly. My sincerest apologies for the inconvenience. I do hope that you do not hold it against me." Myka grinned wildly at Helena.

Warren looked at Jeannie; Jeannie glanced at Myka, then smiled at Helena. "'Sokay, dear. It'll be back in a few hours. No harm done."

Helena bowed just a little. "My gratitude for your insouciant attitude toward the incident." Myka giggled as she handed Helena a plate. "Thank you, darling." Helena winked at her and they sat at the table.

Myka's parents watched as the two women ate. Unabashed in their affection now, they constantly smiled and eyed each other, grinning over their glasses and catching sideways glances. Warren hid his smile behind the newspaper, Jeannie laughed quietly to herself. They were a pair of lovebirds, those two. "There was a fresh snowfall last night. About eight inches. You should stay in town til the snow melts some."

Myka smiled. "That's a good idea, mom." She looked at Helena. "You up for a walk?"

"Always, darling." There was the clear implication that the 'always' was only for Myka.

"Gimme your plates, girls. You two go head out, enjoy the city." Myka and Helena handed their empty plates over and headed for the back door; they'd left their heavy coats in the car. Jeannie waited until the women were downstairs. "She really does fit our Myka, doesn't she?"

Warren lowered the paper and chuckled. "I'd say she does."

Helena opened the door and stepped outside, Myka on her heels. The back parking lot was undisturbed and the snow glistened in the sun. There was indeed about eight inches of snow piled atop the car. Helena opened the back door of the SUV to retrieve their coats. She grabbed Myka's first and handed it to her before pulling out her own coat. Helena slipped her coat around her shoulders and closed the car door. THWACK!

Helena felt something hit her back; Myka started giggling. Helena turned to see Myka already preparing another snowball. "What did I tell you about pelting me with snowballs, Myka Bering?"

Myka grinned wickedly. "Not to do it." She loosed her snowball at Helena's chest. She turned, deflecting it and taking the hit on her shoulder. Snow splashed up over her face and hair. Myka bit her lip; she looked gorgeous, her hair resembling snowflake obsidian.

"I warn you Myka, I used to play cricket with Charles, my aim is quite true."

"That was a long time ago, i_old lady_/i."

Helena's eyebrows shot up. "Old lady?" Helena moved to close the distance between them. Myka was getting accustomed to Helena's 'ninja skills' as Claudia had put it; that impressive way she could move distances in the blink of an eye. Preparing for a chase after inciting her, Myka was ready and as soon as Helena twitched her ankle Myka took off across the parking lot. Helena gave chase. "I'll show you an old lady."

"You have to catch me first." Myka called out, stopping long enough to swoop up a handful of snow, squeezing it into a ball and tossing it at Helena. Helena ducked her head, dodging, as she scooped up a handful herself. Myka turned tail again. Helena closed the distance between them a little and threw her projectile full force. It slammed with precision right into Myka's ass. Helena smiled smugly when Myka looked over her shoulder. She rubbed a hand over her ass. "Ouch. That's still sensitive from...before."

"I know." Helena came at Myka again.

"No fair. That's cheating!" Myka made another snowball and threw it, hitting Helena in the chest.

She jumped and hopped, grabbing at her shirt, trying to release the snow stuck inside her vest. Myka giggled crazily. She ran behind Helena and returned the favor, smacking her on the ass with a snowball. "Oh Myka, you are so going to pay for that."

"You still have to catch me." Myka teased before hitting Helena square in the back.

Helena, who had only been giving this chase a fraction of her full capability, doubled her efforts and tore across the snow toward Myka.

"Yipe!" Myka tried to get away, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run to hide from Helena.

She tackled Myka. They tumbled to the snow, Helena straddled Myka and eyed her triumphantly. "I believe I have caught you now."

Myka looked up at Helena, completely willing to yield to her. "Yes, I'd say you have." Myka reached up, running her fingers through Helena's hair and pulled her down for a kiss. "You win."

Helena kissed her again. "I think we both win, my sweet Myka."

Myka pressed her lips against Helena's. "So it's a draw then."

Helena renewed their kiss. "Who's keeping score, darling?"

Myka tasted Helena's mouth. "I know I'm not."

They kissed in the snow for a long time, until Myka protested that her backside was thoroughly numb from the cold. "Sorry, dear." Helena stood up and held out her hand to Myka. Myka smiled and took it, Helena pulled her up and into her arms. Pressed tight against her, Helena wrapped her arms around Myka. "Better now?"

Myka grinned at her. "Much." She touched their lips together gently. "Come on." Myka grabbed Helena's hand and led her to the street.

Helena entwined their fingers. "Do we have a destination?"

Myka shrugged with a smile. "Not really. Just walk around a bit. There's a park up the road a little ways, maybe we'll go there?"

Helena grinned warmly. "That would be wonderful."

"It's this way." They reached the corner and Myka turned right down the main road, leading away from her parents' shop.

Myka pulled Helena into an art store. "Myka?"

"I always liked coming in here when I was younger." She looked around. "It's different now

though."

Helena smiled. "What was it like then?"

Myka's eyes lit up. "The couple who owned it made little wooden statues. Most of them were animals; wolves, cougars, eagles. They had a big grizzly bear, life size. He stood by the door." Myka looked around. "Now it's this stuff. Don't get me wrong, I can appreciate eclectic modern art. But those wooden statues just felt...warm."

Helena looked around. There were many metal statues, seemingly randomly welded together pieces of steel and copper. The paintings were a mash of styles, the artist struggling to find his voice; some heavy with thick layers of paint, others bore only a few splatters and strokes. "I like that one." HG indicated a painting with a soft purple background, two meandering dark blue lines arching across it.

"It's 80 bucks, but I'll let you have it for $40, Myka."

Myka spun around and grinned wide at the man who'd spoken. "Jerry." She hugged him with her free arm, refusing to let go of Helena's hand.

Jerry laughed. "Hi Myka."

She released him. "Helena, Jerry." Myka gestured toward each of them in introduction; she squeezed HG's hand. "Jerry's parents used to own this store."

"The wooden statues." Helena smiled.

"Yep. Gave the place to me last year. I kinda made it my own." He smiled kindly at Myka. "Don't worry, Gandalf's still here. I put him behind the register."

Myka blushed; as a child she had named the great big bear. Helena, knowing it to be among Myka's favorites, had been sure to read i_The Lord of the Rings_/i—which was promptly followed by Claudia making her watch the movies, extended cut of course. So it was among a tiny handful of pop culture references she understood. Helena raised an eyebrow and eyed Myka sideways. "Gandalf?"

Myka looked at her sheepishly. "It's what I named the bear. Grizzly, grizzled, wizened, wizard, Gandalf. I was eight."

Helena beamed at her. "It's charming." They held each other's eyes longer than necessary, happy just to see the other woman. "Do you still have any of the wooden statues your parents made?" Helena didn't look at Jerry until she had finished her question.

He laughed to himself. "Yeah, there's plenty in the back."

Myka and Helena headed toward the back of the shop. There were indeed many animals. Most of what was out was pine or maple, some cedar. Myka was right, they did feel warm. With their smooth curves, rich yellows, reds and browns, and the sheen of the polish they seemed to possess souls of their own. Myka's favorite was a little polar bear made of pale poplar. Helena made a mental note before they left the store.

The park was closer than Helena expected. They walked along the stone path. Myka pointed to a pond a short distance away. "I used to skate on that all the time."

Helena smiled. "I bet you're beautifully graceful on the ice. We must go ice skating sometime."

Myka smiled, ice skating was one of her favorite things, sharing it with Helena would be amazing. "Can you skate?"

"Very well. We had to pass our winters somehow." Helena smiled a far off smile. "Christina loved to ice skate. We'd ride in a horse-drawn sleigh to the lake. We'd bring lunch and have a picnic in the park." Helena sighed wistfully. "Those were the best Sundays."

Myka squeezed her hand gently and asked hesitatingly, with a soft tone. "We could do that? If you want."

Helena turned her smile to Myka and answered quietly. "I'd like that."

They walked a little farther before Myka pulled Helena over to a bench. "Sit with me a while."

Helena obliged with a smile. She sat next to Myka, their thighs touching. HG put her arm around Myka's shoulders. Myka rested her hand on Helena's knee, but with a subtle curl of her fingers that said 'this is mine.' Myka stared out over the park. The gentle hills were covered in virgin snow. It was smooth and beautiful, glittering in the sun like white marble. Helena flexed her arm, pulling Myka closer. Myka smiled and held Helena's leg a little tighter. She thought about her life. This was not what she ever would have pictured for herself, this life. This insane life of hers. And yet...she had everything she'd ever wanted, she could never have anything better, anything that was more perfect. This was exactly what she wanted for the rest of her life. Myka looked sideways at Helena, she had a peaceful smile on her face.

Myka smiled. She moved around and knelt in front of Helena, taking HG's hand in hers. "Myka, what...?"

Myka looked up at Helena, a heavy passion filling her jade eyes. She looked deeply into Helena's eyes and smiled broad. "Helena Grace Wells, will you marry me?" There was no need to dress it up, no need for a monolog, to extol the depths of her love or the peaks of Helena's beauty. "Be mine. Forever."

Helena's hand trembled between Myka's, her mouth fell open and her lip quivered. Myka had no fear, no worry, she knew how Helena felt about her. And the look in her eyes, the tears starting to form, they screamed yes; Myka could wait til Helena found her voice. She kissed HG's shaking fingers and held them tight. "Y—yes." Myka leapt into her arms. "Yes, of course, Myka. Yes." Tears rolled down Helena's cheeks as she squeezed Myka against her. Myka leaned back and HG saw she was crying too. Myka laughed and held Helena's face, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. She kissed Helena fiercely until they were both out of breath.

Myka leaned her forehead against Helena's. "Thank you," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around Helena's neck.

HG cupped Myka's cheeks; she lifted Myka's face and looked at her with damp, yet crystal clear eyes. "Thank you, Myka." Myka started crying again. Helena smiled, forcing her own tears back. She wiped Myka's cheeks. "Don't do that, darling. You'll end up with icicles on your rosy cheeks." Myka laughed. "That's better." Helena kissed her sweetly. "I think I'd like to head back to your parents' now, I'm getting a bit chilly."

Myka grinned as she stood up. "i_Our_/i parents."

Helena took Myka's hand and brought it to her lips. "Our parents," she smiled as she kissed Myka's fingers.

They followed the stone path out of the park and headed back to i_their_/i parents' house. Neither of them had ever grinned that much in their lives. "Oh! Wait! There's one place we need to go before we head back."

"Okay." Helena smiled at her excitement.

Myka led the way through the streets to their destination. Helena looked up at the marquee: Tiffany's. "You need a ring." Myka beamed and pulled her in close for a kiss. "An engagement ring," she whispered with a touch of awe.

Helena savored her kiss. "Mmm." She licked her lips. "Tiffany's Myka? That's a bit expensive."

Myka grinned. "Only the best for my fiancée."

Helena's eyes sparkled. "If you insist, who am I to argue?"

Myka kissed her cheek before they went inside. They were greeted almost upon entrance. "How may I help you today?" A young man asked.

"Where are your engagement rings?"

"Right this way." He led them to a large counter. "Melissa will take care of you." A cute redheaded woman behind the glass counter waved. The man returned to the door.

Myka ignored the hundreds of glittering gems in front of them and stared at HG. "Pick whatever you want Helena."

"Are you certain, Myka?"

"Yes." Myka touched her cheek gently. "It's your ring. Pick whatever you like." She brushed her lips over Helena's. They smiled into each other's eyes. Slowly Myka remembered where they were. She blushed and looked at the clerk. "Sorry."

Melissa smiled back at them. "Happens all the time."

Helena looked over the rings. Some were very ostentatious, others simpler, more austere. "May I see that one?"

"Excellent choice." Melissa unlocked the case and pulled out the ring and its display, setting it on the glass. "Eighteen karat gold band with a one carat diamond in our Tiffany setting. It's the 'ring of rings' and our most brilliant."

Helena examined it with closer scrutiny. Myka watched her, HG's eyes lit up just a hint more. "Yes," she smiled. "I like this one." She looked at Myka and squeezed her hand. There was a gleam in her eyes that she'd never seen before, a particular kind of childlike excitement. "I want this one," she smiled.

Myka looked at the clerk. "We'll take this one."

"What size ma'am?"

"Six, I believe."

"Here." Melissa indicated she wanted Helena's hand. She held it out and Melissa took out a set of rings. She flipped through them and slid one on HG's finger. "Six it is." Helena pulled her hand back; Melissa returned the ring to the case. "I'll have it right out." She disappeared into the back.

Myka looked at Helena with a huge grin. She bounced up and down and threw her arms around Helena's neck. "We're engaged!"

HG laughed and hugged Myka. "Yes, we are my dear sweet Myka." Helena gently pushed Myka back; she wanted to look her in the eyes. Myka beamed at her, her green eyes glowing with love. Helena caressed her cheek. "You've made me the happiest I've ever been."

Myka saw Helena's eyes begin to shimmer with tears. Myka's smile softened and she replied quietly, "Likewise, I assure you," before she kissed her. Helena's grip on Myka's hip tightened as their lips pressed together.

Melissa returned with a small pale blue box. She waited for a moment, but neither of the women seemed to notice anything beyond each other. She cleared her throat. Myka reluctantly pulled back and looked over at the girl, her eyes heavy with lust. "If you come over to the register, we can finish up this transaction."

"Right." Myka said, her voice deeper and thicker than she expected. They followed the fiery-haired clerk. Myka cleared her throat before she spoke. "What's the damage?"

"The total comes to $8253.76."

Helena's eyebrows shot up. "Myka." She tugged on her arm. "I can't let you spend that kind of money on me."

Myka smiled at her, already pulling her debit card from her wallet. "It's fine, Helena. I have the money."

"You won't be needing any information about our payment plan, then?"

"No, ma'am." Myka shook her head and handed over her card.

"Will this be run as debit or credit ma'am?"

"Credit please."

"Myka, how do you have that kind of money?"

"My job pays well, I didn't have many expenses. I saved a lot."

"How much does that leave you now?"

"About two thousand."

"You had ten thousand dollars in your bank account?"

Myka smirked at her. "And what does i_your_/i account look like after all these years?" Helena opened her mouth to protest, but realized Myka was correct. She did have a great deal of money at her disposal if she wanted it. HG closed her mouth and nodded her head slightly in concession. Myka patted her cheek. "So cute."

"Here's the receipt ma'am, please sign the bottom."

Myka looked over the paper and scribbled her signature. Melissa collected the paperwork and put it in a bag.

Helena picked up the box and opened it. She pulled out the smaller ringbox inside. Popping it open, she stared at the ring, smiling at everything it represented. "May I?"

"It's yours now." Melissa smiled at her.

Helena pulled the ring from its velvet clutches. "Let me." Myka's voice was small, but clear. HG held it out to her. Myka took the ring and slid it gingerly onto Helena's finger. "It's perfect." She looked up at Helena. "You're perfect."

Helena laughed a sweet chuckle and touched Myka's cheek. "Not even remotely."

Myka turned her head enough to kiss HG's palm. "Perfect for me then."

Helena smiled. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm marrying you."

Myka's eyes sparkled like a million supernovas. "You're marrying me," she murmured.

Helena traced Myka's smile with her thumb. "Come, darling, let's go tell your parents."

"Our parents." Myka whispered. She looked at Helena with a gleaming grin.


	7. Raconteuses of Adulation

**Raconteuses of Adulation**

Helena walked with Myka along the streets to her parents' house, their hands clasped tightly. Helena held her left hand up, looking at the diamond on her finger. It shimmered and sparkled in the sun in such an astounding way. She mused on it—diamonds were so dense that light itself slowed down within them. For a brief moment time was frozen inside it. But it was this quality, this essence of time travel that made them so beautiful, elegant, and desired. Helena smiled to herself. She wondered if Myka had any idea as she glanced at her new fianceé. Myka was grinning at her; she looked down at the ring. "It suits you." She looked back at Helena. "My time traveler." Her eyes sparkled. Helena beamed; she knew.

Myka burst through the front door of her parents shop. "Mom, Dad!" Her voice rang with excitement.

Jeannie came reeling around a stack. "What is it Myka?"

Myka pulled her into a one armed hug, still holding tight to Helena. "Where's Dad?"

Jeannie laughed at her daughter's glowing smile. "He's out back."

"Go get him please. I have something to tell you." She bounced up and down a little, barely able to contain her excitement.

"All right." Jeannie went to retrieve her husband.

Myka grabbed Helena's arm and squeezed both her forearm and hand. She giggled with overflowing glee. Helena smiled and chuckled at her. "Myka, you will need to calm down enough to speak, darling."

"I know. But I'm so excited, we're getting married!" Myka leaned in and kissed Helena.

"All right, what's the news?" Warren asked as he and his wife approached the young pair.

"We're engaged!" Myka blurted out.

Her parents' faces lit up. "Congratulations." Jeannie hugged Myka. "Welcome to the family," she told Helena as she hugged her.

"Thank you, Jeannie."

"None of that nonsense now, you call me Mom."

Helena smiled. "Mum." It was a name not used for so long a time; it felt good on her lips.

Warren hugged them both. "Congratulations, girls."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thank you," HG paused, "Dad."

He smiled at the two of them. His eyes settled on Myka. "Let's see it now, where's the ring?"

Helena held out her hand. Warren grinned at Myka. Jeannie took Helena's hand, angling her fingers to catch the light. "That is a gorgeous ring, Helena."

"Tiffany's." She beamed with pride.

"Impressive. Myka, you spoil her."

Myka grinned at Helena. "Yep. But she's worth it."

"We're closing early today. I'm taking my daughters out to celebrate!" Warren locked the door and flipped the sign in the window to read 'closed.' "Get your coat Jeannie, we're going to Myka's favorite restaurant."

The four sat around a glossy wooden table and placed their drink orders. Helena was impressed with the menu; food that had once been a rare delicacy was now common fare. Though, looking at the prices, one still paid for their luxury. Myka had known what she would order before they got there; rather than bothering with the menu, she watched Helena. She could study that woman forever. Myka grinned; she would have that chance now. She saw Helena's dark eyes go wide. Myka curled her fingers around HG's on the table and leaned in close. "Don't worry about the prices. My—our parents are paying for it."

Helena looked over at her to protest, the rate of inflation was something to which Helena was having trouble adjusting. But she saw the light in Myka's eyes, and the smile on her gorgeous lips. Helena's eyes fell to Myka's mouth and she licked her lips without realizing it. Myka blushed—she knew the thoughts that accompanied the look on Helena's face. Myka squeezed Helena's hand and HG looked back into her eyes. She caught the rouge on Myka's cheeks and cringed a silent apology. "I'm sorry, you know how I am about money."

"I know, sweetie."

"It's a gift." Warren smiled at them. "A welcome to the family gift. Don't worry about the price, order whatever you like."

Helena looked at him with a sheepish expression. "Thank you. And I am ever so grateful to be considered part of your family." She looked at Myka with her distant smile. "So very grateful."

Myka smiled at her, a surge of tears swelled up inside her. She fought it back and brought Helena's hand to her lips. "Me too," she whispered.

The waiter came out with their drinks and took their orders. "And add on a special occasion cake." Warren instructed.

"What's the occasion, sir?"

He looked at Myka with pride. "My daughters' engagement."

"Will the groom be joining you?"

"I'm right here." Helena retorted.

The waiter looked up from his pad and stared at Helena. He noticed her hand clasped with Myka's on the table. An involuntary grin turned his lips. "My apologies." Helena nodded her acceptance. "Can I get your names for the cake?"

"Myka. M-y-k-a."

"Helena."

"Congratulations." He smiled at them.

"Thank you." They answered in unison.

Helena looked around the restaurant. It was homey, rustic without being country. It was comfortable, natural and welcoming with its stonemason walls and the warm polished wood of the tables and counters. From what she had seen, it was representative of the city itself. The atmosphere alone made it clear why it was Myka's favorite.

"Helena." She was shaken from her observation by Warren. "Tell us about yourself. Where are you from? About your family, if you wish. Let us get to know our new daughter."

Myka's eyes went wide just a little. Helena bit her lip. "I grew up outside of London, in the countryside. Though it's very different now, I doubt much—if anything, of what I remember is there now. Such is the way of progress. It was peaceful; I enjoyed it. We moved into the city when my mother died, my father, brother and I. I was young. I don't recall much of my mother." She looked at Jeannie. "It was so very long ago. Over a century and a quarter." She remembered herself, "Or so it seems." Helena sighed. "She was warm, I remember that." She had a sad smile. "My brother Charles was a writer. We used to talk about his stories. I'd give him ideas, help him with research. He was one of my best friends."

"Was he ever published? Anything we'd recognize?"

Myka bit back a laugh. Helena pouted her lip, contemplating how best to answer. "I don't think that you would, no. It was very obscure, not a large printing." Helena sighed heavily. Her face turned dark and Myka recognized the cloud that came over her countenance. "I had a daughter. Christina." Myka squeezed Helena's hand and rubbed her thumb along the back of her knuckles. "She died..." Helena reached down and pulled out her locket, tracing her fingers along its edges. "Two years ago." She was quiet, staring at the photo in her locket. Helena removed her necklace and handed it to Jeannie at her side. Warren passed it back to her.

"She was a beautiful girl." Jeannie smiled.

"It was...tragic." Helena was close to tears. Myka held her hand tighter, trying not to lose her. "But," she took a deep breath. "Had it not happened I never would have met Myka." Helena squeezed Myka's hand in return. As she looked at Myka, the light began to return to Helena's face. Helena smiled at her; Myka was gorgeous. "My dear Myka." Helena's eyes teared up with gratitude and love. "She saved me," she said softly.

Myka leaned over and kissed her. "Likewise, I assure you," she grinned at Helena.

Myka's parents smiled to each other, they'd never seen Myka so in love, so happy. "Alright, tell me how you proposed."

Myka looked at her mom with a massive grin. "We were in the park, just sitting on a bench. I was thinking about everything, my life." She looked back at Helena. "How everything is perfect; I have everything I want. I wanted everything to stay just like this. Forever." Her grin grew a little and her eyes sparkled. "I looked over at you and I knew. You were all I wanted for the rest of my life."

Helena smiled sweetly at her. "Me too."

Jeannie smiled to herself. On the very rare occasion when Myka made a decision without careful planning, it had meant that she was following her heart. Leaping forward based on pure love, pure emotion, that what she felt was so powerful as to overwhelm her and compel her to action without forethought. It meant she truly loved Helena with everything she had.

Myka beamed. "So I got down on my knee in the snow and I took her hand. And I asked her to marry me."

Helena laughed. "I was speechless."

"For once." Myka teased.

Helena glanced sideways at her. "My hand was shaking. 'Could she really have just asked what I think she did?' I wanted to say 'yes' so badly, but I couldn't answer. Were you worried, darling?"

Myka smiled at her and cocked her head to the side. "No," she replied in her sweet high tone. "I saw it in your eyes. I could've waited for you to say it." Myka understood now. "Your heart gave you away," she whispered.

Helena's face lit up and she brought Myka's hand to her lips. "I love you, Myka."

Myka grinned and a gleam came into her eye. "I know." She giggled.

"I know you know." Helena smirked.

"I know you know I know." Myka laughed and kissed Helena. Myka made a quiet noise of pleasure under her breath and licked her lips.

Helena stared at Myka for a moment; there was a dangerous fire growing in those green eyes. This was not the time nor the place for that, Helena needed to throw water on the blaze. "Myka took me to Tiffany's and let me pick out a ring." Helena looked down at the shining stone on her finger. "Though I still think it's too much." She looked up at Myka. "You didn't have to take me there, it wasn't necessary. Someplace less expensive would have been fine, Myka."

Myka smiled at her. "Nothing but the very best would have been worthy of gracing your hand." Helena glanced down at Myka's hand on hers and smiled; nothing but the very best.

"It's a very beautiful ring." Jeannie smiled at the girls.

Helena bowed her head slightly at the woman. "Thank you."

"Oh, here comes the food."

Myka had a plate of shrimp and scallops that Helena had been eying for quite a while, but she focused on her own steak.

"Helena." Myka finally said.

"Yes dear?"

"Just ask." Myka smirked.

Helena looked at her sheepishly. "I was trying to be polite." Myka gave her a look with the sweetest smile and only a hint of amused chastising. It was quite plain to Helena what Myka was thinking. Why would she feel any trepidation about asking, and why should she even feel like she would have to ask at this point? "I know, Myka, I know. Old habits." Helena smiled guiltily.

"Would you like one?" Myka laughed.

Helena smiled. "Yes, please."

Myka speared a piece of scallop with her fork and held it up for Helena. She smiled at Myka with the barest hint of a devilish spark in her eye. Helena leaned over to slowly curl her lips around the morsel. Myka fought to keep her smile only mildly flirtatious, but Helena could see her pupils dilating. It was cute. Helena brushed her tongue over the firm flesh; Myka swallowed hard. Helena chuckled softly to herself as she savored the taste.

"Did you enjoy that?" Myka asked.

Helena smiled impishly. "Very much. Delicious."

Myka smirked. "I'm glad." Her smirk grew. "Would you like another?"

"Of course, darling."

Myka repeated her gesture and Helena made even more use of her tongue, though having the discretion to do so in a manner in which only Myka could see it. Adults or not, it would have been inappropriate to do anything so overt in front of their parents. Helena could see Myka's throat quiver with her increasing heartbeat. As enjoyable as it was to arouse Myka, Helena knew she should stop. The blush creeping over Myka's pale skin cemented the thought. Her pale skin. Her soft, smooth, warm, pale skin. Helena's eyes drifted down to Myka's chest and the exposed skin; she adored Myka's propensity for V neck tops. HG licked her lips. i_Helena, stop it. Stop that right this instant._/i Helena painfully tore her eyes from Myka's chest and looked at Jeannie. "So," she paused for just a moment, "Mum, how did," she paused again, still growing accustomed to having parents again. "Dad propose to you?"

Jeannie smiled; Warren chuckled—those two were a mess, so incredibly in love with each other.

"I'm sorry we can't stay, but we really do need to get back." Myka apologized regretfully to her parents.

"It's okay, honey." Her mother hugged her. "We understand." She hugged Helena. "It was wonderful to meet you."

Helena smiled. "Likewise, I assure you."

"Dad, help me get my presents?"

"Oh, yes." They headed inside leaving Jeannie and Helena alone.

"Thank you for your candid forthrightness." Jeannie smiled at her. "Truly, thank you. It was a great burden off Myka's shoulders. I can't say how today, this weekend, would have gone if she'd had to worry constantly about how and when, or even if, to tell you about us."

Jeannie smiled more familiarly at her. "I know my daughter. She likes to bear things alone, in silence until she can work out exactly how to deal with it. If she lets you see that in her, know you carry a privilege that I don't think many have ever had from her."

Helena nodded. "I count everything from Myka as a privilege; I take not a second with her for granted. Every moment of this life is a gift to me. I owe your daughter a debt I can never repay. I can only hope that I will now have all the remainder of this lifetime the opportunity to balance the scales."

"She is lucky to have you."

Helena smiled. "And I thank you for accepting us—me so easily. I have," she paused, looking away. "Not always been so fortunate."

Jeannie put her hand on Helena's cheek, drawing back her attention. "I have never seen my daughter as happy as she is with you. To deny you, deny that, would be to deny Myka's happiness. And I wouldn't dare dream of that." Jeannie hugged her again. "You are always welcome in this family."

"Coming through." Myka announced as she and her father came out, each wielding a box. Helena opened the back of the SUV and they dropped the boxes inside. Myka hugged her father. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Drive safe. Oh." He ran back inside. "Don't forget your cake."

"Dad."

"Take it, celebrate with your friends. It's your cake anyway." He smiled. "It's got your names on it. Mostly."

"Thank you." Helena took the foil covered cake.

"Take care. Call when you get home. Even if it's late."

"Okay Mom." Myka smiled at her.

"All right, we won't hold you up any longer girls. Congratulations again. Goodbye."

"Bye Dad, Mom." Myka hugged her parents one last time.

"Goodbye Mum and Dad." Helena smiled at the words.

"Goodbye, Helena." Jeannie hugged her. "We'll get out of your hair now."

Their parents went back inside and the two women turned to each other. Helena wrapped her arms around Myka's waist, pulling her close. "Alone at last." She whispered against Myka's lips before kissing her deeply.

Myka slid her arms around Helena's neck, but by the time the kiss was over, found her hands on HG's backside. She squeezed a little and laughed at Helena's widened eyes. "Not sure how that happened, but I've got no complaints."

Helena grinned wickedly. "Nor do I," she mumbled as she nuzzled at Myka's neck.

"Mmm." Myka purred a small happy sound. "You better stop that." She sighed as Helena nibbled gently at her warm skin. "Or I'm going to have to throw you in the back of the car and rip your clothes off."

"I fail to see the problem," she whispered huskily into Myka's ear, before latching onto her earlobe.

"Ah." i_Come on, Myka._/i "Helena. Not in front of my parents' place."

"They already heard you scream once, darling. And I have every intention of making you do so again."

Myka moved her hands to HG's hips. "Helena, they could come out here and see us. I don't want..." Her voice trailed off as Helena slid her tongue over Myka's pulse point. She chuckled at Myka's racing heartbeat.

"Okay, Myka, as you wish." She pulled away from Myka's neck.

Myka smiled to herself; Helena hadn't read that book yet, there was no way she could have known what that phrase had come to mean. And yet, it was perfectly implied. "Thank you."

Helena smiled at her. "Anything for you, my dear sweet Myka." Myka grinned. Helena chuckled, Myka's smile was indescribable in its wonder. HG kissed her sweetly and hugged her tight. "So, what did your parents get you for Christmas?"

Myka bit her lip. "Open the box," she said with a knowing smile.

Helena pulled open the box closer to her, it was full of books. She read through the titles: i_When the Sleeper Wakes_, _The Invisible Man_, _Tales of Space and Time_, _The Island of Dr. Moreau_, _The Time Machine_/i. "Myka, these are all mine."

"Mhmm." She grinned. "The rest are Charles' I would suppose. They got me the complete works of H. G. Wells. Everything i_he_/i"—she giggled— "ever wrote." Myka licked her lips. "Apparently I have expressed a sudden growing interest for the author."

Helena let out a full laugh. "I'd say you have. And so has she for you." Helena kissed her.

"Come on, my wife-to-be, we have to go. It'll be late enough when we get home as it is."

Helena held her tight. "Wife-to-be." Her eyes sparkled.

Myka smiled at her. "Yes, my wife-to-be," she whispered. Myka gazed into Helena's eyes and knew she had made the right decision; there could never be anyone else for her. The female HG Wells frozen in time for a hundred years was her perfect match. No one could ever accuse Fate of not having a sense of humor. She chuckled a small laugh. "Come on. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can get to bed." Myka winked at her and slid her hand back down to grab a handful of Helena's ass.

"Home it is then."

They pulled into the driveway of the Bed and Breakfast just before eleven that night. The lights were on downstairs, so at least some of their companions were awake. "Do you want to tell them tonight or wait until the morning?" Myka asked as she took Helena's hand.

Helena smiled. "I could hardly wait until the morning, darling. Besides, I think the cake would give us away. You i_know_/i the boys would find it."

Myka laughed; Artie did seem to have some kind of sixth sense about sweets. "I don't think a one of them would be upset about being woken up for this."

They saw Claudia first, typing away on her computer in the living room. "Hey Claud, have you seen Pete?"

"Hey guys. He's in there." She pointed to the kitchen.

"Ah." Myka and Helena found Pete making a sandwich. "Hey Pete?"

"Yeah, Mykes?" He looked up. "Hey HG."

"Hello. Would you join Claudia in the parlour please? We have something to share with you all."

"Sure."

"Thanks." He nodded at them

"Now, where is our dear proprietor and our boss?"

"Artie's probably upstairs." Myka pulled Helena along to the base of the staircase. "Oh, Leena." Leena stopped on the landing above them. "Would you mind getting Artie and coming downstairs? We have an announcement."

Leena eyed the two women for a moment and smiled to herself. "So you do. We'll be right down."

"Thank you."

Myka turned to Helena when they were alone. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Helena smiled at her. "I would not dare to deprive you of that moment, darling."

"But I got to tell my parents. You don't have anyone to tell, except them. You can tell them if you want."

HG smirked at her. "Myka," Helena kissed her. "Tell your friends about it. I have you." She caressed Myka's cheek. "That's all that matters."

Myka grinned. "And I am all yours." She kissed Helena. "Let's go."

Helena and Myka joined Pete and Claudia in the living room. Pete shoved a bite of sandwich in his mouth. Claudia had put her computer away. "All right guys, what's the sitch?"

"You have to wait for everyone." Myka smiled at her.

Claudia looked down at their clasped hands. Myka ran her thumb over Helena's knuckles, brushing against a diamond ring. Wait, a diamond ring? On HG's left hand. She looked up at HG's face, then Myka's. HG was hard to read; she was happy, but she usually smiled around Myka. Myka though, there was no mistaking that grin. Claudia jumped off the sofa and hugged both women with a squeal. "Congrats guys!"

Myka smiled at Helena; HG chuckled. Artie and Leena came in. Artie was wrapped up in his robe. "This had better be good, I was about to go to bed."

"It is!" Claudia squeaked.

"Claudia." Helena chastised gently. "Let Myka."

"Oh, right! Right. Sorry guys, your spotlight." She sat back down, chomping at the bit. "Go."

Myka smiled at her. "Everyone." She licked her lips, suddenly nervous. Helena squeezed Myka's hand tenderly. Myka smiled. "We're getting married." Myka looked at Helena as everyone reacted. Myka pulled her closer.

Claudia jumped up and hugged each of them. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She snatched up their hands to look at the ring. "Very nice."

Helena smiled. "Tiffany's."

Claudia's eyes went wide. "Impressive." She jabbed Myka in the arm. "Big spender."

Leena came over to see the ring. "It is very beautiful, Helena. It suits you very well." Leena hugged them both and hurried off to make some hot chocolate—no one was going to bed anytime soon. Claudia gave them one last hug before scampering off to help Leena.

Artie came over to stand in front of them. He eyed Helena's ring sideways and looked up at their faces through bushy eyebrows, smiling his crooked smile. "That was worth getting out of bed for. I'm happy for you." Myka hugged him. He fussed, but hugged her back easily. He cleared his throat and headed into the kitchen.

Pete set his sandwich down on the table and stood up. He came over and Myka let go of Helena's hand, hugging him. He looked at Helena, "Congratulations." She nodded silently. Myka released him. "I'm happy for you. You couldn't have done better. Well," he looked at HG. "Maybe you could've." Myka made the most adorable scrunched up face and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow. Okay, only a little better." Myka hit him again. "Okay, okay. She couldn't have done better." He sobered. "There's no one more amazing than you."

Myka found Helena's hand again and entwined their fingers. HG looked at Myka with love and pride—and just a hint of possession. "There certainly isn't." Myka blushed a little and smiled. Pete grabbed his sandwich and went to the kitchen, leaving the women alone. Helena pulled Myka into her arms. "There truly is not anyone more amazing, astounding, brilliant, beautiful, or wonderful than you my dear sweet lovely Myka." Helena kissed her deeply as she held Myka tight in her arms. "I love you more than anything. I am so happy we are getting married because the thought of being without you..." She trailed off as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh sweetie." Myka wiped a tear from HG's cheek. "Helena," she said gently as she held her face in her hands. "Helena...I will never leave you. I give you that promise, just as I give you my heart." Myka kissed her sweetly.

Myka wiped the moisture from Helena's cheeks and straightened her hair. Helena stared at Myka, her glowing smile and bright eyes. Everything there, everything radiating from her face was for her. She never would leave her, ever—it was written there in ink only visible to Helena. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "You okay now?" Myka asked. Helena smiled at her and nodded. They headed into the kitchen. "Oh, there's cake."

"Cake?" Artie perked up.

It was after midnight when Myka and Helena finally climbed the stairs to their room. They had been required to tell the tale of Myka's proposal, and many other details of their trip. Helena deftly avoided any mention Scott Grady and their little adventure in the backseat of Myka's SUV. And a particular shortage of hot water. Claudia found it hilarious that Myka was given HG's books for Christmas, it was just too perfect.

Helena stripped while Myka watched out of the corner of her eye. Myka came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Helena's waist. Helena held Myka's arms and sunk back against her with a smile. Myka kissed her cheek and whispered softly into Helena's ear, "Do you have any idea what your naked body does to me?"

Helena chuckled lightly. "I have an inkling, darling." She turned and kissed Myka.

"No pajamas tonight." Myka leaned her cheek against Helena's, resting her chin on HG's shoulder.

"Oh really?" Helena chuckled.

Myka smiled. "I am far too exhausted for that, my dear." She laughed. "I just want to feel you next to me." Myka took Helena's hand and held it up. She held Helena's fingers gently and ran her thumb over the engagement ring. Myka pulled her hand to her lips and kissed the stone. "Come to bed, Helena."

"Gladly. But you are a tad overdressed for that."

Myka laughed, her throat vibrating against Helena's neck. "I will remedy that."

"Let me watch."

Myka grinned at her. "Get in bed, sweetie."

Helena stepped away from Myka, whose trailing hands grazed teasingly over the bare skin of her ass making Helena's insides jump just a little. She climbed gracefully into bed and looked at Myka expectantly. There was a longing, a desire in that smile, but also a quiet sort of comfort and trust. Myka undressed, taking her time as Helena always liked for her to do. Myka stood, peaking over her shoulder at Helena. "Come darling, join me."

Myka slid under the covers and pressed her lips against Helena's in a warm, sleepy kiss. She curled up next to Helena and wrapped her arm around HG's waist, pulling her tight against her. Myka draped one long leg over Helena's and snuggled against her. "I love you, Helena." Myka kissed the back of HG's neck.

"I love you too my darling Myka. With all my heart."

"Good night my wife-to-be."

Helena chuckled and settled against Myka.

NOTES:  
the restaurant they went to is a real place, and it looks and sounds AMAZING. Steaksmith Restaurant.  
and for those who are curious, Helena's ring is also real, and available at Tiffany's on their website.


	8. Breakfast in Bed

b**Breakfast in Bed**/b

Myka woke with Helena wrapped around her. She ran her fingers along Helena's arm around her waist up to her hand. Myka held HG's hand gently, staring at the ring. She smiled to herself; yesterday really had happened, it wasn't a dream. Myka Bering really was getting married to the great and illustrious Helena Wells. The brilliant mind behind some of the world's best fiction, the mind that birthed science fiction, and she wanted Myka. Forever. Myka chuckled, she would never be bored. She brought Helena's hand to her mouth and kissed each delicate fingertip.

A slight tickle on her fingers woke Helena. She lay still as she slowly identified the sensation as Myka's lips pressing soft caresses against her skin. She chuckled lightly against Myka's neck.

"Morning sweetie."

Helena kissed Myka's back. "Good morning my sweet Myka."

Myka placed a lingering kiss on Helena's palm before rolling over to face her. Myka smiled, "I love you."

Helena grinned and kissed her softly. "I love you too, Myka." She traced her fingers up and down Myka's spine watching her pupils dilate and her smile grow. With a smirk, Helena ran her fingertips down the curve of Myka's butt, caressing it gently as she leaned in to kiss her. HG rolled on top of Myka, her hands roaming over Myka's body. "I am going to make such wonderful love to you today." She rubbed her thumb over Myka's nipple and began kissing down her neck.

"And I thought we'd just fuck all day." Myka smiled.

"We can do that too." Helena growled as she bit Myka's earlobe. Myka went limp under her. Helena chuckled. She nibbled at Myka's neck, her fingers teasing Myka's nipples.

Myka gripped at Helena, one hand in her hair, one on her ass. "Oh God, Helena." Myka grabbed Helena's hair by the root at the base of her neck. "If you don't start licking my nipples, I'm going to pull your hair."

Helena smiled devilishly at her. "That's hardly motivation to do as you ask." Myka tugged and Helena's eyes flared, her mouth falling open as she gasped. Myka smirked up at her. "And now how do you feel about it?" Helena moved and clamped her teeth down on Myka's nipple. Myka arched her back as she moaned. She yanked on Helena's hair, pulling her head back. Helena grinned as she held onto Myka's nipple. Myka growled with pleasure. "I want your lips all over me."

"That can be arranged," Helena cooed before she began sucking gently on Myka's nipple.

"But for now, just keep doing that," Myka told her breathily. Helena circled Myka's nipple with her tongue. "Just like that, yes."

Helena pulled her lips back and flicked her tongue over the nipple. Myka's body tensed and she gripped harder. "Myka darling, you know I love it when you grab my bum, but could you please remove your nails?"

"Sorry." Myka let go and rubbed softly where she'd dug her nails into the pale flesh. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"Later," Helena mumbled as she kissed down Myka's stomach. She curled her fingers around Myka's thigh, placing slow kisses along the hot skin. She nipped at the skin at the apex of her thigh.

"Helena, you're going to kill me," Myka groaned in exasperation, her body begging for Helena's tongue.

"But what a glorious death it will be." Helena dipped her tongue into Myka, making her cry out.

Myka sank back into the mattress as Helena began a rhythm with her tongue. Her hips moved to match and Helena slid her hands under Myka to grab her ass. Myka stroked Helena's hair, massaging her scalp softly as she knew Helena liked. Helena practically purred against her. The barely perceptible hum in Helena's lips was slowly getting to Myka. The subtle vibration combined with the cunning use of Helena's tongue was quickly sending Myka to the edge. She grabbed at Helena's hair, clenching her fists as she started to build toward climax. Helena sucked Myka's clit and held it gingerly between her teeth as she passed the tip of her tongue over it. Myka's hips froze and she began to whimper. "Don't stop," she choked out. She pulled her leg up, wrapping it around Helena.

Myka dug her nails into the sheet and held Helena's hair tightly. "Oh, God," Myka sobbed. "Please...Helena...don't...stop." Myka moaned and clenched her fists. "Helena..." she sighed so thickly it was barely a word. She let out a sobbing cry as she came. Helena released her teeth and lapped at Myka carefully as she came down. Myka tugged on Helena's hair. "Mmm nnn."

Helena savored one last gentle pass of her tongue before rising up to lie next to Myka, resting her head on Myka's shoulder. Helena placed her hand on Myka's chest, feeling her heartbeat. "Good morning my sweet fianceé," Helena chuckled.

Myka smiled as she panted. "Every morning with you is good," she kissed Helena's forehead. Myka caught her breath. "Were you humming?"

Helena smiled. "A little. Did you enjoy it?"

Myka huffed a laugh. "Very much. You couldn't tell," she asked surprised.

"I could," she kissed Myka's collarbone. "But I still like to ask. Would you like me to do it again?"

Myka grinned. "Yes." Helena laughed quietly. "How many more tricks have you got hidden away?"

"I've picked up a few things," Helena said smugly.

"That doesn't seem fair to you. I don't have any special 'moves.'"

"Myka," Helena sat up to look her in the eyes. "You don't need them." Myka smiled and pulled her down into a kiss. She ran her tongue over Helena's lips, enjoying the intimacy of tasting herself on them. Helena settled against her with a happy sigh as she welcomed Myka's tongue. After a time, Helena pulled back, placing a lingering peck on Myka's lips. "I'm serious, Myka. You don't need any special tricks, you do just fine." She smirked wickedly. "You already know how to touch my body in just the right manner." A twinkle came into her dark eyes. "And you have an entire lifetime to explore me and discover all my secrets."

Myka stared into those lustful eyes and at her delicious lips. She grabbed Helena's shoulders and flipped her onto her back. Myka pressed her body against Helena, kissing her neck. "Why don't I get started right now?" Helena moaned happily in response.

Claudia sat at the dining table nibbling on a danish; Pete sat across from her. Neither spoke. Artie came into the room and quickly surveyed the presence of only half of his agents. "Where's Myka?"

Claudia cringed awkwardly; Pete tented his fingers on the table, tapping his fingertips together. He stared at Artie with pursed lips. "She and HG are, uh, occupied." Claudia answered with difficulty.

"What?"

Pete grinned. "She's getting her freak on."

Artie's eyebrows came together like a bushy caterpillar; Claudia stifled a laugh. "It's eight o'clock in the morning. They wouldn't be doing that."

"Never underestimate a couple who got engaged the day before." Claudia offered.

"They're totally getting' it on." Pete swayed side to side in his chair.

"Nonsense. They probably just overslept. I'll go wake them up."

"I wouldn't do that Artie." Claudia begged. But it was no use, he was already out of the room.

"Myka's gettin' some." Pete sang as he held up his hand for a high five.

Claudia groaned and covered her face with her hand, "Could things get anymore awkward?"

"Oh Myka," Helena sighed as Myka bit gently in just the right spot on Helena's shoulder. "You definitely don't need special tricks." Myka sucked on the skin between her teeth and ran her tongue over it with a feather touch. "God," Helena pulled Myka against her tightly as she went limp under her touch. "You know i_exactly_/i how to touch me to drive me mad." Myka smiled and bit down harder; Helena let out a whimpering moan in response. She felt a slight tremble go through Helena and grinned. Myka released the now purpled skin and whispered with a chuckle into Helena's ear, "Oh, I'm only getting started with you." She ran her tongue around the outside of Helena's ear. "There are so many more places I could use my tongue."

"Oh God," Helena whispered.

Myka kissed the freckle on the side of Helena's jaw, and the one on the side of her neck, and finally the one on her throat, grazing the tip of her tongue over each. Helena made delighted little sounds in her throat. Myka leaned back and smiled at her with a fire in her eyes. "Like here." Myka pressed her lips against Helena's, teasing them with her tongue. Helena parted her lips and Myka's tongue slid over hers, sending a shiver through her body. Myka laughed inwardly as Helena made the most delectable small sounds of joy and arousal.

A harsh knock interrupted their reverie. Helena sighed, who could be so foolish? Myka groaned angrily. "I am in bed with my fianceé, Pete. Go away."

"I am not Pete," Artie gruffed. "Wake up you two. We're all waiting for you downstairs."

"Artie, if you do not leave right this instant, I am going to open that door wearing only what I have on right now."

"What do you have on?" Artie asked before he thought about it.

Helena grinned up at Myka. "My engagement ring," she paused. "And Myka." Myka made a face and swatted her arm. "Though I can't promise I'll be wearing Myka when I open the door."

A strange choking noise could be heard from the hallway. Helena laughed to herself. There was a long silence, during which time Helena teased Myka with her hands on her breasts, knowing Myka would never make a sound to betray their activities. Artie stated flatly, "I'll be in my office when you decide to join us."

Helena tweaked Myka's nipple and Myka buried her face in Helena's neck to hide the soft moan her action solicited. "Goodbye, Artie." Helena sang. His heavy footsteps faded down the staircase.

"You are an ass," Myka teased. "A gorgeous, delicious, sexy i_ass_/i."

Helena did her best to look innocent, it was disturbing how well she did that. Probably years of devilish mischief as a child gave her lots of practice. "I simply do not know of what you are speaking."

"Mm hmm." Myka pinched the skin behind Helena's ear with her teeth.

"Oh, mmm."

"Well, where's Myka?" Pete asked.

Artie didn't miss a beat as he headed to his office, far away from the bed and breakfast. "They'll be down later. You two, get to work."

Claudia groaned; Pete snickered.

"We probably should get up and join the others," Helena said regretfully.

Myka pulled her knees up under her, straddling Helena's thighs. She pushed HG back on the bed with a firm grim on her shoulders. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet."

Helena's eyes went wide as she smiled up at Myka. "Than I am all yours."

Myka smirked at her. "Damn right you are." She leaned down and kissed Helena. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe you were showing me all the places you could use your tongue."

"Right." Myka looked at Helena beneath her and paused at how beautiful she was, how utterly amazing this woman was. This woman, who was all hers. Forever. "I love you, Helena. More than anything."

Helena touched Myka's cheek. "As I do you, Myka. I love you, my dear sweet Myka. I doubt that you could ever understand how much."

Myka fell on Helena's lips with an urgency. Helena wrapped her arms around Myka's neck and held her close as Myka poured her soul into her.

Myka broke their kiss desperately several minutes later. She needed to touch Helena, to taste her, hear her cry out in the throes of passion. "Seduction will have to wait, I want you on my tongue right now."

"Please."

Myka slid down Helena's body until she was lying between Helena's slender legs. She traced her fingertips up HG's pale thigh. "You have such beautifully soft skin." Myka retraced her path with her lips.

"Oh Myka. I will extol the wonders of your flawless skin." Myka's lips caressed Helena's thigh, higher and higher, her curls tickled the other leg and Helena could feel Myka's breath against her. "But not right now," Helena choked out breathily. Myka smiled and began to devour Helena with a hunger. "Oh God." Helena buried a hand in Myka's curls, "Myka..."

Myka worked a deft rhythm with her tongue, making Helena whimper and tremble. She didn't even care that everyone knew what they were doing, she just wanted Helena. Helena focused on Myka's velvet tongue and the luxurious feel of her soft curls tangled around her fingers. She bucked her hips as Myka hit just the right spot. Myka could have stayed just as she was forever and been completely happy. But Helena had more pressing, growing needs. She ran her hands over Helena's hips, over her fluttering stomach, and up to her breasts. HG sighed happily as Myka caressed them. Helena trailed her hand up and down Myka's arm, holding it gently. Myka tweaked her nipples as she sped up her tongue. Helena grabbed onto her wrist. Helena's grip tightened as Myka pinched harder. She pulled lightly at Myka's wrist, making her tug on Helena's nipple. Myka felt the quiver in her thighs and knew she was close. She traced a slow circle around Helena's clit, twirling her nipple between her fingertips.

"Right there," Helena cried out, gripping Myka's hair tightly. Myka stroked the requested spot until Helena let out a whimpering moan and went limp against the sheets. "Oh Myka," she panted contentedly. Myka lay down next to Helena, holding her close. "My dear sweet Myka." Helena hugged Myka to her shoulder and lifted her hand to her lips to kiss her palm. "You are amazing, my dear."

Myka chuckled. "Why thank you."

Helena placed Myka's hand in the crook of her neck and lifted Myka's face to hers with a soft touch on her chin. "I mean it, Myka." She brushed a curl behind Myka's ear and smiled at her warmly, her cheeks still flushed. "You astonish me," Helena whispered.

"You sure that's not just pillow talk?" Myka smirked slightly at her, but there was something a bit more sober hiding in her eyes.

Helena pulled her gently in for a sweet a kiss. "I love you Myka. More than I should be allowed to love anyone. You are a gift to me. One I never cease to be amazed by. You act as if you don't deserve me, but my dear sweet Myka, it is I who is undeserving. I am grateful for every smile, every touch, every kiss. Myka, you..." Her eyes misted and her voice caught. "I love you Myka." There was more she wanted to say, so much more she wanted to tell Myka, but her voice failed her and the tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Helena," Myka said softly. She petted Helena cheek, wiping a tear as it began to fall. "Maybe neither of us deserves the other, but the universe saw fit to put us together. And that was no small feat. We belong with each other. And I don't plan on letting that change. You could destroy the world, and I would still love you, Helena." She leaned down and kissed her. "I'd be really pissed," Myka joked; Helena laughed. Myka's eyes warmed and her voice softened. "But I'd still love you."

Helena pulled Myka close and held her as tightly as she could. "Thank you, Myka," she whispered. Myka lay in Helena's arms, hugging her. This really was exactly where she was supposed to be.

Myka looked over at the clock, 9:30—she groaned. "We really should get up now." She kissed Helena's cheek.

Helena sighed, taking in a deep breath full of the comforting smell of Myka's hair. "I suppose you're right darling." Helena's stomach growled. "Apparently I'd like breakfast."

Myka grinned at her. "But you already ate."

Helena scoffed and tapped Myka on the butt. "Cheeky girl."

Myka grinned even larger and kissed Helena's smiling lips. "Come on."

"If I must."

"You must." Myka replied as she sat up on the edge of the bed. "We'll have the rest of our lives to sleep in and spend lazy mornings in bed together."

Helena wrapped her arm around Myka's waist, resting her chin on Myka's shoulder. "And lazy afternoons, and lazy evenings." Helena kissed the edge of her ear. "And long, slow nights."

Myka chuckled. "You are an insatiable flirt."

Helena kissed her cheek. "Only for you, my Myka."

"Lucky me." Myka pulled Helena's hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. She stood up and pulled fresh clothes from her dresser. "Time to shower."

"Together?" Helena perked up.

Myka laughed. "You i_are_/i insatiable."

"Only for you, my Myka," Helena winked.

Myka grinned at Helena over her shoulder. "Now go take a shower in i_your_/i room. I have no desire for a repeat of yesterday morning."

Helena stood and stretched, she looked remarkably like a panther. "All my clothes are in the other room. You want me to walk across the hall naked?"

"You just threatened to open the door on Artie standing buck naked."

Helena cocked her hand on her hip and held her chin high. "Myka, I am a Victorian lady. I do not prance about the house in the nude."

Myka rolled her eyes and smiled as she tossed a robe at Helena. "See you downstairs, Helena."


End file.
